


Mature

by kpop_noodles



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Assassin - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Bleeding, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, FF, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Food Sex, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gag, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Guns, High School, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm Starting To Get Lazy With This, Injury, K-Pop - Freeform, Kid Liu Yang Yang, Kid Park Jisung, Kid Zhong Chen Le, Knotting, Lemon, Liu Yang Yang is a Brat, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Murder, My First Smut, NCT 2020, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, OT23 (NCT), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Rimming, Ring gag, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Tension, Shooting, Shower Sex, Smut, Stabbing, Strangers to Lovers, Tell Me What I Could Do To Make It Better, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vibrator, blindfold, injuries, please don't judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_noodles/pseuds/kpop_noodles
Summary: "You're not mature enough for this stuff." He glares, adjusting his black glove with his teeth through his mask."What? Me? Not mature enough for violence?" Sicheng scoffs.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Murder

Sicheng POV

***

Sicheng is currently walking down the dark streets from his part time job at a gay bar. YES, a gay bar, it was the only place that would hire people with a good wage.

He walks steadily with one airpod in his right ear and the other listening to how he sang along with the song.

Then he hears a faint yell.

Sicheng turns his head to where he heard it, and it seems to be coming from a dark alleyway. Oh for the love of God, why did God put him in a Y/N Situation?

He peeks his head into the alley way and sees a man with black- everything actually. His eyes look like they were made of obsidian with a black glove covering his long, slender fingers, his night sky hair being covered with his bucket hat with rings in it, and his mouth and nose covered with a black mask.

Sicheng keeps looking at him, admiring his features and slim- but built, body frame. He looks at the hand that was holding a gun and pointing it at a buff guy with blonde dyed curly hair.

"-don't have it right now! I'll give it to you tomorrow!" The Blonde guy growls at the handsome tall man.

"I gave you a week more to hand me the money you borrowed. Either you hand it over now, or your life goes bye-bye." The dark male says through a muffled voice darkly.. "Huh." Sicheng whispers, cracking a smile at how the man's voice was smooth and dangerous.

"Mr. Jung I seriously don't have it right now, I'll give it to you tomorrow!" The buff man yells, "Jung?" Sicheng chuckles, now knowing his surname.

The boy pulls the trigger and the bullet shoots fast, right through the man's head. Blood dripping down the man's face, onto his body, his clothes happily welcoming the dark substance of the human body staining them.

The man opens up the buff guy's jacket, putting his gun in his gun holder, then patting on his jacket, then stopping at a specific point. He pulls out a whole stack of money and counts it.

"Psh. What a bad liar, he should've just given it to me without wasting his life like that." The boy mutters under his mask. "You can come out now." The tall man states, loud enough for Sicheng to hear him.

"What?" Sicheng questions himself.

"Just come out, I know you're there." The male in black sighs, as he puts away the money inside his jacket.

Sicheng walks out of his hiding spot and walks towards the tall man.

"You're not mature enough for this stuff." He glares, adjusting his black glove with his teeth through his mask.

"What? Me? Not mature enough for violence?" Sicheng scoffs, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yes, you, not mature enough. Now scram." The handsome male rolls his eyes and signals at Sicheng with his bloody gloved hand to go away.

But Sicheng stays, "Well  _ Mr. Jung.  _ " Sicheng eyes the so-called, '  _ Jung _ ' guy and sees his eyes widen.

"I want to find out who you are, you're pretty for a man," Sicheng compliments the tall man.

The tall man rolls his eyes, "It would be a coincidence if we went to the same school. My boss wouldn't like that." 'Jung' mutters loud enough for only Sicheng to hear again.

"Or maybe it'll be fate that'll let me cross paths with you again." Sicheng eyes the man again as he sees him stiffen a bit. "And that came out of nowhere, you know me, don't you?"

"No, and I'm not  _ gay _ ." He states through gritted teeth.

Sicheng huffs a breath and states, "Well, me neither, but until you come I think I am." Sicheng slightly flirts, 'Jung' rolls his eyes again and walks out of the alleyway walking past Sicheng and the shorter male follows.

"Come on, can I just stay with you for a while, I feel very lonely right now." Sicheng pouts as he clings to the tall man.

"Fine, because you're a cute guy who shouldn't be walking home himself." 'Jung' growls.

"Oh, is Jung worried about me?" Sicheng teases and catches up to the other guy.

He doesn't answer, Sicheng scrunches his face in disapproval. He looks down at Jung's hand and catches it. Feeling the cold blood stained on the glove, but he doesn't care.

"What are you-" He starts, but Sicheng cute him off, "Holding your hand, it'll be less suspicious, because you're walking me home when you don't know where I live."

"Who said I didn't know." Jung snarls.

"Oh~ Do I have a handsome stalker~?" Sicheng coo's over the guy in black.

Jung ignores his statement again. "You know. I expected you to just walk away or shoot me so I wouldn't tell anyone who killed that guy or report you." Sicheng continues to rant, "So why  _ didn't  _ you kill me?" 

"What can I do to make you shut the fuck up." Jung growls, already knowing the answer, Sicheng opens his mouth.

"Kiss me." Sicheng smirks at Jung's reaction.

"I really shouldn't have said that." Jung groans. Then he takes Sicheng's wrist, pulling him and pushing him against the nearest building wall.

"If it's the only way to shut you up... then." Jung holds onto Sicheng 's wrists tightly, still not pulling down his mask.

"Nevermind." Jung lets go of Sicheng's wrist, leaving Sicheng pouting against the wall. Jung looks around the place, and stops at one point, staring at a shadowy figure.

Sicheng looks too, then the shadowy figure leaves with a swish.

Jung murmurs some words under his breath that Sicheng can't hear.

"What?" Sicheng asks, becoming more interested in Jung's murder life.

'You know." Sicheng starts. "I work at a gay bar..." He starts.

"And why do I need to know that?" Jung asks- more like growling for the five hundredth time today.

"I can be an undercover spy for you." Sicheng jumps up and down, "I swear, I can become a totally different person when it comes to something  _ really  _ important." Sicheng informs the tall male.

Jung just turns around, walking towards the direction of Sicheng's house.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sicheng yells, catching up to the man in black.


	2. Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't posted in a while, School is annoying :(

Sicheng's POV

***

'Jung' and Sicheng walk towards Sicheng's apartment and Jung drops him off and turns to leave, but Sicheng grabs Jung's arm and 'Jung' turns, raising an eyebrow at Sicheng.

"Can we meet again?" Sicheng suddenly asks.

'Jung' stays still, then answers, "That depends." 'Jung' finally says through the silence.

"On what?" Sicheng asks curiously, as if he was interviewing 'Jung'.

"If we cross paths again." 'Jung' answers, then walks down into the street-light-lit streets. Sicheng stands there, then scoffing, seeing how 'Jung' just left him at his doorstep.

Sicheng walks in his house and drops his bag on the couch, walking to the kitchen, washing his hands then looking at the fridge to see what there was anything appetizing for his stomach.

Sicheng takes a look around the fridge, seeing Bulgogi just made his stomach feel a bit twisted, looking away, he sees some leftover rice and a few other ingredients.

taking out the rice, he places it on the counter, then taking out eggs, red pepper, cucumber, carrots, and beef-

_ Ring! _

That was the doorbell. Sicheng walks to the door when he sets all the stuff on the counter.

He opens the door to see  _ 'Jung' _ again.

"Oh hi, what are you doing here-" Sicheng says, but 'Jung' rushes into the room and turns around, causing Sicheng to turn around too, only to experience 'Jung' pinning him to the door and the door closing due to that.

'Jung' sighs, resting his head on Sicheng's shoulder and Sicheng stays still.

"Sorry." He apologizes. "I need you to act as my boyfriend for now, if a man comes by and asks if you had anyone come in, say no, I need to change clothes, tell him I was showering, I think I will, and if he's suspicious about that just have him over for dinner." Jung explains quickly. Sicheng nods, leading Jung to the bedroom and taking out an oversized t-shirt, hoodie, and sweatpants.

Sicheng goes back downstairs and takes the giant bowl of rice and microwaves it.

Then he takes out a wooden cutting board and a knife, examining it, putting it down, then taking the carrots, washing them and putting it on the cutting board cutting it into little strips.

Sicheng hears a loud, rough knock on the door, he places the knife down and walks to the door, opening it and revealing a buff man.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Sicheng asks, starting his act.

"Did a man in black come in?" He asks, looking around the house.

"No." Sicheng answers, looking at where the man was staring.

"I swear I saw someone go inside." The man mutters to himself.

Sicheng takes a look at his face, "How about you come in, you look exhausted, have dinner with us." Sicheng offers him.

The man raises an eyebrow and smirks lightly, " _ Us? _ " He asks.

"Yeah, me and my boyfriend, he's taking a shower right now." Sicheng responds, the man smirks wider, "Speaking of which... BABE!" Sicheng turns his head to call for Jung.

Jung's head pops out from behind the wall of the staircase, his hair wet. He probably just stepped in the shower and took a quick rinse, then stepped out, not even drying his hair.

"Yes?" He asks, then walking towards Sicheng, holding his cheeks in both of his hands and bringing his head closer to Jung's, then kissing Sicheng's forehead.

Sicheng blushes, giving off a warm smile and opens his eyes- not even remembering closing them- to see Jung's amazing features, his sharp jawline, perfectly sculpted cheekbones, and those perfect lips that Sicheng quickly pecked.

Jung hesitated a bit, then pecked Sicheng's lips too, Sicheng giggles before being interrupted by a cough... Sicheng totally forgot that the man was there.

Sicheng turns his head to the man and bows slightly, only to receive Jung groping his butt lightly. He turns his head lightly and gives Jung a glare, Jung only licks his lips and smirk.

"I see you two get along very well." The man chuckles lightly, the man walks in and takes off his shoes, then walking to the living room, looking around.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" He asks, Jung taps on Sicheng's back 2 times, "2 years." They both say at the same time. Based on how they were acting, it couldn't be 2 months or 2 days, nor 2 hours, it may have been 2 minutes though.

"Ah, that's nice." The man answers.

Jung's arms wrap around Sicheng's waist and Sicheng tries to walk to the kitchen, but with Jung stuck on him like a Leech? No chance of Sicheng escaping.

"Babe, let go." Sicheng whispers loud enough for the man to hear.

Jung's mouth gets close to Sicheng's ear, "Jung Jaehyun." He whispers.

Sicheng forces himself to blush furiously, then hits Jaehyun's arms, acting as if Jaehyun just whispered some dirty stuff to him, "Jung Jaehyun." Sicheng groans.

Jaehyun chuckles and lets go, holding up his hands in surrender, "Well it's not my problem that you've been naughty." Jaehyun giggles.

Sicheng stomps into the kitchen, picking up the knife that he left earlier and continuing to cut the carrots.

Jaehyun comes close and looks over Sicheng's shoulder, then looking in the fridge, seeing bulgogi hanging out in there, pulling it out and opening the lid, then taking some chopsticks that were drying up by the sink, taking out a piece and smirking, leading it in front of Sicheng's face and shaking it.

"Don't play with me, I have a knife in my hand." Sicheng glares, pointing his knife towards Jaehyun's direction.

Jaehyun pouts, "Put the meat away." Sicheng continues to scold.

Jaehyun does as he's told and puts the meat away. Hearing the man chuckle from behind.

Jaehyun goes back to back hugging Sicheng. "Name?" He whispers quietly.

"Dong Sicheng, or Winwin. Don't ask" Sicheng whispers back, making the cutting a bit louder.

Then Jaehyun holds Sicheng's hands, stopping him from cutting the carrots and makes Sicheng to let go of the knife, Jaehyun turns Sicheng around and kisses him deeply, biting his lip, asking for permission, Sicheng opens his mouth and Jaehyun slides in his tongue.

Sicheng held onto the counter behind him, Jaehyun's hands holding his hips.

Jaehyun pulls away and Sicheng's lips are full on red. Sicheng hits Jaehyun's shoulder and Jaehyun laughs.

Then Sicheng goes back to cutting the carrots and Jaehyun keeps back hugging Sicheng, nuzzling his head in Sicheng's neck as the said male finishes cutting the carrots. Cutting the other ingredients then cooking it.

\--

After Sicheng finished cooking, his neck was decorated with dark hickey's.

Sicheng sets the bowls down on the table and sits down on a chair, leaning his head against the table, sighing, his neck practically dead.

"Marking your territory huh?" A voice suddenly asks, it was the buff man.

"Of course," Jaehyun smiles, but his aurora changes when he sits down, pulling Sicheng next to him, "He's mine." Jaehyun growls.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man is becoming more sus of them. So Taeyong noticed something and some sexual tension happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah um, I hate this and I don't know why but it's a thing for me to post a lot of books at once and keep everyone waiting.

Sicheng POV

***

Sicheng blushes at those words, hiding himself by sliding down in his seat.

A hand pulls him up and pulls him closer, Jaehyun.

"So, we gonna eat?" Jaehyun asks, completely changing his mood. Sicheng acts as if he was used to it.

Sicheng nods and picks up his chopsticks, starting to eat the Bibimbap he made, watching as the man and Jaehyun stare at each other intently, "Um... Y'all gonna eat...?" Sicheng asks, after he swallows the food in his mouth.

Jaehyun smiles at Sicheng, then picking up his chopsticks to pop the half raw half cooked yolk that was in the middle of his bowl, Jaehyun comes by Sicheng's ear and whispers, "It looks like the pre cum oozing out of your cock baby~" Jaehyun says loud enough for the man to hear the two of them, only having Sicheng blush a blood red and look away from Jaehyun who smirks and mix's the bowl so the ingredients were evenly split.

Sicheng just ignores what Jaehyun said and continues eating.

Jaehyun comes back to his ear, "Ignoring my words hm~ should I punish you later?" He murmurs a little too loud, sliding his hand onto Sicheng's thigh and squeezing it, then coming closer to his ear, nibbling at his lobe.

"T-Jaehyun-" Sicheng starts, but Jaehyun's hand glides further up North, only resulting in his dick to be squeezed too. causing Sicheng to stutter out a muffled moan with his mouth closed.

Sicheng takes a look at the man in front of them who has surprisingly finished the food he cooked, the man was eyeing the two of them, "So... planning to get married one day?" He asks, Jaehyun pulls away, answering him like nothing happened again, "Yeah, maybe one day, we're still young though, no need to be caught up in marriage so quickly." Jaehyun explains briefly.

"Well, I'll get going, thanks for the dinner." The man smiles, walking towards the door, slipping his shoes on and waving them a goodbye, closing the door behind him.

Sicheng was about to take the dish's to the sink when Jaehyun placed his hands on Sicheng's waist, gripping it, "Put the bowl down." Jaehyun whispers huskily. Only sending shivers down Sicheng's spine as he places the bowl down and Jaehyun roughly turns Sicheng around, slamming him to the closest wall.

Sicheng gasps, looking up at Jaehyun with wide eyes, the said male leans down towards Sicheng's ear and whispers, "He set small cameras and mics in the house, now we have to act like a couple 24/7, I better  _ 'punish'  _ you now too." Jaehyun growls lightly, Sicheng could barely hear it.

The smaller boy nods slightly, only to be met by Jaehyun smashing their lips together and biting at his lip, Sicheng opens his mouth to let his tongue roam around and explore the wet tavern.

" _ Love you baby.  _ " Jaehyun whispers between the kiss, but he knew he didn't mean it, Sicheng closes his eyes and brings his hands up, drifting up his body, touching his abs, pecs, biceps, neck, and his hair, pulling at the hair, making the other groan, having the two of them to pull closer to one another.

" _ Love you too  _ ." Sicheng says, suddenly being picked up, his legs around Jaehyun's waist, Jaehyun's face was nuzzled in Sicheng's neck, sucking on his skin and nibbling at it lightly, going up the stairs carefully, walking to Sicheng's room and Jaehyun throws him onto the bed, only to have Sicheng to groan, "Did I hurt you baby?" Jaehyun asks softly, like he cared.

"...no." Sicheng responds, Jaehyun just leans in and places their lips on top of each other, Sicheng never realized this, but their lips fit perfectly, as if they were puzzle pieces, creating a picture.

Jaehyun sits up, lifting up his shirt, revealing some small scars, Sicheng admires them, he admires his muscles, his abs and his structure. Jaehyun tugs on Sicheng's shirt, signaling him to lift it up.

Sicheng does. Lifting up his shirt and taking it off completely.

"Where are the ropes?" Jaehyun suddenly asks, making Sicheng confused, "Huh, why?" He questions the elder.

"I'm punishing you, remember?" Jaehyun reminds the other, making the boy blush, "In the closet, first box to the left." Sicheng explains, why does he have ropes? Well, he doesn't even remember why he bought them, he just bought them one day thinking they would come in handy for another day, in which that day was today.

Jaehyun gets off the bed, going towards his closet, opening the door and looking to the left, rummaging through the box, finally finding the ropes. Why did they  _ have  _ to do this, they could just fake moans and shake the bed or something.

The male comes back, climbing back on bed, "Turn around." Jaehyun announces, Sicheng listens, turning around and Jaehyun takes both of his wrists, wrapping them together professionally so Sicheng couldn't break out of it.

Jaehyun slides down Sicheng's pants and massages his ass, "Nice ass baby," Jaehyun comments. Sicheng just blushes, stuffing his head into the pillows.

He then slides down the boxers that Sicheng was wearing, slapping his bottom experimentally, causing Sicheng to moan into the pillows. He hears the clothes being thrown somewhere in the bedroom.

Sicheng then hears more shuffling, looking behind him was Jaehyun taking off his pants, but leaving his underwear on.

Jaehyun looks back towards Sicheng and sees that he's looking right back, causing him to frown, he grabs the boy's hair and pushes his face into the pillows, but not hard enough so he couldn't breathe, "Stay like that." Jaehyun growls again into his ear.

Sicheng gulps, not liking how this was going.

_ Slap! _

Jaehyun just spanked his bare ass. "Count to 20, miss one we start over, same rules for ignoring my words." Jaehyun explains, he wasn't really going to spank Sicheng 20 times was he?!

"O-one." Sicheng stutters against his words.

_ Slap!  _ He knew that within each spank Jaehyun would go harder and harder.

"Two-"

_ Slap! _

"Three-"

And Again, after every number Jaehyun gives a slap.

"Tw... Twenty." Sicheng was panting, his ass was on fire, Jaehyun soothes his bottom and whispers in his ear, "Great job, Baby boy, now... Daddy's a little horny." Jaehyun rumbles in a low voice into Sicheng's ear. "Wanna help daddy?" He asks.

Sicheng just nods, not knowing what would happen if he rejected.

"Use your words baby." Jaehyun snarls.

"Yes-" And before Sicheng could even finish his sentence Jaehyun was pushing his cock into him without preparation, raw, and no condom.

The older man groans, "Baby, you're so tight." Jaehyun whispers as his chest is leaning on Sicheng's back, "S-Stop-" But Jaehyun doesn't listen, he pulls out and thrusts back in, ramming inside the younger at a faster pace now, still missing his prostate on purpose for sure. The smaller boys' butt seriously was going to tear, he could feel liquid trickle down his thigh, yes he was still a virgin, but being a virgin without preparation? Now that's a pain in the ass. Literally.

"Jae-Jaehyu-'' He starts, but Jaehyun cuts him off, "It's daddy." Jaehyun gnarls.

"Daddy- it- it hurts-" Sicheng says, he was about to say it was his first time, but then remembers that there were mics installed in his house.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be gone soon, just relax." Jaehyun advises the other boy.

Sicheng's clenching around Jaehyun relaxed, giving Jaehyun his full submission, trying not to clench on him again.

"That's it, now, shouldn't I reward you?" The older man suggests.

"Y-yes daddy." Sicheng answers, "Please." Sicheng continued, his cock was aching to be touched.

Jaehyun brings his hand down and strokes the other boys' cock, resulting in a pleasurable moan, "You like that?" Jaehyun asks, Sicheng nods furiously.

He continues to stroke his cock, thumbing at the slit, making it easier to stroke him since pre cum was oozing out of his dick.

Jaehyun brings his other hand up Sicheng's stomach, over his abs and up to his chest, squeezing at his nipples.

"aH-" Sicheng moans, his nipples being toyed with, twisting the sensitive bud, Jaehyun is trying to keep Sicheng's mind off of the pain and making it into pleasure by distracting him.

Jaehyun makes hickies on Sicheng's back while playing with his sensitive body parts. Sicheng's screams turn into moans, the blood smearing between the two sweaty bodies.

"Baby, I'm going to come soon." Jaehyun growls into his ear, nibbling at it again. This time, Jaehyun hits his prostate, almost having Sicheng come just by that.

"AH!" Sicheng yells, trying to breathe correctly as the older pounds into him roughly with a big amount of force, the feeling of the blood trickling down his thighs makes him worry.

Sicheng comes when Jaehyun hits his prostate harshly, his bed's blanket was going to need to be switched later. "I didn't say you can come, you were supposed to come when I said so, remember?" Jaehyun whispers, biting at his ear and continues to thrust inside the younger.

"Shit, I'm close." Jaehyun somehow gets his words out, "Scream my name, tell everyone who you belong to." Jaehyun breathes into Sicheng's ear.

"T-Jaehyun! AH! FUCK!" Sicheng yells, getting close again from being so sensitive after coming once, his prostate constantly being abused by Jaehyun.

They both come. Jaehyun shoots his knot into Sicheng, Jaehyun crashes down onto Sicheng, the younger's arms still restrained, and wrists red from moving around and burning his skin.

Jaehyun was still inside of Sicheng, not pulling out, Sicheng is clenching around him, making Jaehyun groan, he lazily, effortlessly, unties Sicheng's wrists and throws the ropes somewhere else, pulling out carefully, but Sicheng still hisses, Jaehyun examines what he did, gently caressing the boy's ass, placing gentle kiss' on his hole. Making Sicheng shudder at the sudden touch.

"Did it hurt too much baby?" Jaehyun asks looking at Sicheng worriedly, "Dumbass what do you think." Sicheng spits back, hissing at the stinging around his rim.

"Let's go shower." Jaehyun says, getting up, "Bitch I can't get up thanks to you." Sicheng teases staying still on the bed knowing that pain will suddenly erupt from his backside if he tries to get up.

Jaehyun sighs, chuckling, carefully picking up Sicheng, making sure he doesn't move too much and carries him steadily towards the bathroom.

Sicheng holds onto Jaehyun, wrapping his hands around Jaehyun's neck, holding him close so he doesn't fall on the ground.


	4. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Sicheng save sex for the whole chapter.

Sicheng POV

***

Jaehyun places Sicheng on the toilet and turns on the shower, testing the water.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jaehyun apologizes, coming to hug the younger, "I love you." There it is again, _'I Love you.'_ Sicheng knew it was just for play, he hugs Jaehyun and sighs, "Next time just don't get too carried away that I bleed again." Sicheng answers.

"Well princess, I can't keep my promise but I'll try." Jaehyun laughs, causing Sicheng to get up and try to punch him in the guts, but the pain erupts out of nowhere, sending the poor boy falling towards Jaehyun, "See, now I can't walk thanks to you." Sicheng snarls.

"Geez, calm down." Jaehyun snickers, pulling Sicheng up and helping him into the shower. Jaehyun continues to hold Sicheng, not letting him fall, "Hold onto me." Jaehyun states, Sicheng does as he is said to do, holding onto Jaehyun eagerly, not wanting to fall on the tiled floor.

Jaehyun pulls him close, pulling him into a kiss, "Now say I love you back or I'll make you bleed again." Jaehyun says, practically blackmailing the younger.

"W-what?!" Sicheng exclaims, knowing the only answer is to respond with a, "I love you too."

And Jaehyun kisses the younger, biting his bottom lip and nibbling on it. Sicheng lets Jaehyun take control, opening his mouth for the other's tongue to slide in. Jaehyun continues kissing, sliding his hands down South, down to his ass, parting his cheeks and touching his hole, making Sicheng shiver. 

Jaehyun pushes a finger in, making Sicheng gasp, holding tightly on Jaehyun, he just came like 3 minutes ago- twice, and now Jaehyun is getting him horny again.

"Been so busy with work, been stressed out too much, haven't had sex with you in a while. Still horny baby." Jaehyun sighs, starting to kiss down Sicheng's neck and bites his neck, "N-no, I can't anymore- Jaehyun plea- AH!" Sicheng yells as Jaehyun thrusts another finger into him harshly, getting him to shut up.

"You talk too much, I should buy a gag for you next time." Jaehyun adds, biting his neck now, licking over the bite and adds a third finder, making Sicheng hiss in pain, holding onto Jaehyun tightly, hiding his face in his shoulder, inhaling and exhaling quickly, he was panting heavily.

Jaehyun's fingers finally pull out and Sicheng lets a sigh go, knowing it wouldn't be the end of this.

Jaehyun turns Sicheng around, making him face the wall, pushing him against it, his dick rubbing against the cold tiles along with his perked nipples, sending all the pleasure down South, pre cum non-stopping oozing out.

The older man holds the other's wrists, pinning them to the tiles on the wall, slowly pushing in his dick again, into his loose hole.

Sicheng tries to control his breathing, as well as trying not to clench around the other, "There we go baby, finally getting used to me after a long time, hm~?" Jaehyun teases.

Sicheng shakes his head, "N-no. You've gotten bigger- AH!" Sicheng screams, Jaehyun just thrusted harshly hitting his prostate perfectly, "I really should buy you a gag, maybe a ring gag to see you drool on yourself. Hm~? Like the idea? Maybe even a vibrator to shove up your ass and get you loose before I slam into you at night." Jaehyun rants as he continues to pound into the others ass.

"Hmmm~ or maybe I should tie you up, shove that vibrator up your ass and gag you, that seems really kinky. What do you think?" Jaehyun asks, then continuing, "Oh~ and I should ram inside of you with the vibrator inside as well."

"N-nO- AH!" Sicheng keeps screaming, the steam of the hot water flowing around like fog, Jaehyun thrusts again, hitting Sicheng's prostate harder this time, like, literally jabbing his dick at his sensitive part, which makes him come on the tiled walls.

Jaehyun thrusts once again, a harsh one, making him come into Sicheng once again.

Now it's just a moment of silence, the water of the shower still on, the come dripping out if Sicheng's hole as Jaehyun pulls out makes him hiss again.

"B-babe- I... I think I won't.. ha... be able to walk... ugh- for a while." Sicheng suddenly announces, making Jaehyun worry, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry... it's been too long. Haven't felt your hole clench around me for a while~"

Sicheng blushes furiously- though you couldn't really tell because he was already blushing really hard. "J-just clean me." Sicheng growls when Jaehyun turns Sicheng around. Sicheng locks his arms around Jaehyun's neck and buries his head into Jaehyun's neck.

Closing his eyes and letting Jaehyun clean out his hole by fingering him- wait. "JUNG JAEHYUN WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sicheng yells, finally noticing what Jaehyun was doing now, "Oh~ am I getting my baby hard again~?" Jaehyun teases.

"Could you just-" But Jaehyun pushes in deeper, faintly hovering over his prostate, Sicheng tries not to let out a moan, biting his lip in the process. How could someone have such long fingers? Jaehyun's knuckles were buried deep into his hole, Sicheng holds onto Jaehyun's naked body and breathes unevenly.

"Come on, moan for me." Jaehyun whispers, pressing in deeper, lightly fingering his prostate, Sicheng presses his hips down, wanting more of the pleasure, but Jaehyun pulls out his fingers, causing Winwin to whine, "You told me to stop and now you're acting all needy, make up your mind already." Jaehyun chuckles lightly.

"Please..." That's all Sicheng could pant out, "Please... _more._ " and Jaehyun sticks his fingers back in Sicheng's hole, making Sicheng let out a satisfied sigh.

"How many times do you think you can come if I just push right in again and hit your prostate with every thrust before I come." Jaehyun asks, pushing in a second finger and doesn't hit his prostate.

"Three?" Sicheng answers, but unsure, so it sounds like a question more than an answer.

"I bet it could be two times that, you'll come six or more times, and if I win, I get to do whatever I want with you for a month, same goes for you, you win, you get to do whatever you want with me." Jaehyun explains. "Ready?" Jaehyun asks, Sicheng nods.

"Bend over and put your hands on the wall." Jaehyun instructs. Sicheng does as he says, bending over and placing his hands on the wall, his ass on full display.

Jaehyun takes his dick and lines it up with Sicheng's hole, then without any warning, he pushes in fast, hitting directly and harshly on bis prostate, Sicheng screams in pleasure. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, the pleasure is over whelming, Sicheng comes on the spot.

"One." Jaehyun states with a smirk lacing through his voice. Sicheng is so embarrassed that he came just like that. But his thoughts were interrupted by Jaehyun pulling out and thrusting back in, again hitting his prostate.

Jaehyun keeps repeating the same process, slowly pulling out, then pushing back in all of a sudden, Sicheng doesn't know how many times he came, his tongue was sticking out of his mouth, panting, trying to catch his breath. For all he knows: Jaehyun won.

Sicheng's cock was hurting so much after he came for probably the twelveth time today. He really couldn't come anymore as for it's only probably been ten minutes since Jaehyun started ramming into him and held in his orgasm.

Jaehyun finally comes in Sicheng's loose hole, moaning in pleasure as Sicheng orgasm's with almost nothing spurting out of his aching cock.

"I win~" Jaehyun announces sing-songly. Sicheng groans in defeat, Jaehyun helps Sicheng stand up correctly and helps him wash up before taking him to bed. 

Jaehyun then helps Sicheng dry off, purposly grazing over his nipples every time and stroking his dick wgile drying it.

"So how about we try that gag and vibrator thing tomorrow?" Jaehyun asks, a smirk painting his face. Sicheng galres at him as he was being tucked into bed by Jaehyun.


	5. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Jaehyun woke up early just to buy the vibrator and gag.

Sicheng wakes up, noticing the cold air that was dancing around his body, Sicheng tries to rub his eyes, but he couldn't pull his arm towards his face, so he opens his eyes. But it's black.

When Sicheng finally connects the dots, he concludes that he is tied spread eagles into an X shape, he is blindfolded, he has a ring gag in his mouth and he's naked.

"Ahh." Sicheng tries to talk, he hears the door open and close. "Oh, my baby is finally awake. I just went to go get some coffee, don't worry." He hears Jaehyun state, "I also bought some stuff when I went out this morning, we should test them. I also brought food since I was hungry."

Sicheng whines, feeling his drool run down his chin and onto his sensitive neck as he pulls at the restraints

"I should eat first, what do you think, hm?" Jaehyun asks, Jaehyun then hums when Sicheng feels something warn pour onto his cold body, it starts from his chest, rolling over his pecks and nipples. Sicheng shivers as it passes over his abs and onto his now hard cock.

"Do you like chocolate Sicheng?" Jaehyun questions the other as Sicheng's hard dick stands pointing at the ceiling as the chocolate runs down his length.

Sicheng nods. "Wanna try some?" Jaehyun asks, Jaehyun doesn't let him answer though, licking a stripe of chocolate off his dick. Sicheng moans loudly, then feeling Jaehyun's lips against his, tasting the sweet chocolate and the bitterness of his pre cum.

He hears Jaehyun chuckle then move away, sucking on Sicheng's left nipple and playing with the right, twisting, pulling, sucking, and biting on the sensitive buds.

Jaehyun moves down, licking up more of the chocolate from his abs, then pulling away and Sicheng hears some shuffling next to him, something hovers above his nipples and bites over the two of them. Sicheng screams.

Then he feels Jaehyun's tongue on his stomach again, licking up the hardening chocolate until all of it was gone.

Then Jaehyun's mouth is on Sicheng's dick. Sicheng squirms around as he feels Jaehyun suck on it, the sensation making him close to coming, Sicheng lets out a strangled moan as he was about to come, but Jaehyun pulls away.

Sicheng muffles a whine at the loss of not having an orgasm. Jaehyun laughs at Sicheng's reaction.

"Don't worry baby, there's more." Jaehyun states, Sicheng hears some squirting and then feels something penetrating his hole. It's Jaehyun's finger, he pushes it in and more squirting comes from beneath Sicheng, feeling something almost weightless at the rim of his hole.

"Can't forget whipped cream." Jaehyun announces, pushing in another finger as more whipped cream was added to his fingers.

The Chinese male feels the clamps rip off his nipples and feeling something round and big placed over it and Jaehyun pulls out his fingers, Sicheng clenches around nothing.

Then hearing something like scratching, but it was tape. Jaehyun tapes whatever was on his nipples and does the same to the other.

Sicheng hears a click and it vibrates. It fucking vibrates. His nipples taking in then pleasurable sensation and moaning louder.

"Now, I'm going to put the vibrator in you, so I can fuck you with it inside of you." Jaehyun puts and slides the vibrator in Sicheng.

Jaehyun circles the tip of his cock around Sicheng's puffy rim, teasing the younger.

Then he finally pushes into Sicheng, "Oof. Thought you were gonna be loose after last night." Jaehyun huffs out, then continuing, "Looks like I'll have to do it again today."

Jaehyun pushes in in one go, leaving Sicheng squirming as the vibrator that is still not turned on stabs into Sicheng's prostate.

Sicheng hears more shuffling and a _click!_ and that is the point where Sicheng really loses it.

Sicheng squirms more, pulling onto the restraints and trying to get away from Jaehyun's horny dick. But Jaehyun wasn't having any of it.

He holds Sicheng's hips and slams them onto the mattress, nailing him into place.

"Fuck. We should do this more often, have a fucking vibrator inside of you as I ram into you." Jaehyun announces, Sicheng was being oversimulated, he comes.

"Keep coming, I'll make you come so much that nothing will come out in the end. And you'll be full of all my come." Jaehyun leaned in as he talked.

Then Jaehyun takes off the gag, "J-Jaehyun- oH SHIT!" Sicheng screams as the vibrator inside of him rise's it's level. Jaehyun fucks him harder, leaning down to kiss Sicheng.

Jaehyun thrusts deeper, Sicheng's prostate being jabbed in every thrust.

The time Jaehyun comes is when Sicheng orgasm's for the 5th time.

Jaehyun pulls out and unties Sicheng carefully, taking off the blindfold and the other objects, pulling out the vibrator that was in Sicheng.

Jaehyun picks up Sicheng and they head downstairs naked and sticky.

Jaehyun sits on the couch with Sicheng on his lap, turning him around to face the black screen of the tv.

"Now. You're going to look at the tv and watch yourself ride my dick." Jaehyun explains, picking Sicheng up and aligning his hole with Jaehyun's dick.

Sicheng couldn't even process what was happening right now, he just let's Jaehyun do whatever he wanted.

The said man drops Sicheng onto his cock and Sicheng opens his mouth to yell but nothing comes out.

Jaehyun places his hand on Sicheng's chin, roughly turning his head towards the blank screen of the tv.

Seeing himself like this was embarrassing. Too embarrassing.

Just seeing himself being controlled by Jaehyun and bouncing on his large cock, the rim pulling out onto it as he goes up, but quickly dissapearing when he sinks back down.

Then Sicheng actually comes to his senses and a red dot turning on and off catches his attention.

"Black." Thats the first word that comes to Sicheng's mind, hoping to alert the other as a safe word.

Jaehyun stops, pulling Sicheng off of him, turning him around and holding onto him, "Did I go too rough?" He asks as he pushes Sicheng's head to rest on his shoulder.

"No." Sicheng finally croaks out, "...I saw something slowing red by the tv."

Jaehyun sets Sicheng on the couch carefully as he walks towards the tv to spot the glowing red dot, looking closer to see a camera.

Jaehyun pulls it out, examining it before crushing it in the palm of his hand and then letting it fall onto the floor.

"All done. Do you want to continue or do you want to rest?" Jaehyun asks.

"...you'rs still hard...we should continue before shit happens like last night." Sicheng suggests, slowly sitting up.

The Korean smirks, walking towards Sicheng, sitting down and patting his lap.

"Well good choice. Time to ride daddy now." Jaehyun watches as Sicheng crawls onto Jaehyun's lap, positioning his hole on top of Jaehyun's dick.

Sicheng waits, wriggling his hips, getting comfortable as the tip of Jaehyun's dick nudges against his hole.

"What are you waiting for?" Jaehyun asks, eyeing Sicheng. Sicheng doesn't. respond as he slowly sinks onto Jaehyun's length, breathing heavily as it starts to fill him up again.

The Chinese boy clutches onto the Korean's shoulder's, still slowly sinking onto his cock. Only about halfway through, Jaehyun get's impatient.

He grabs onto Sicheng's shoulder's and slams him down, hitting his prostate harshly, somehow making Sicheng orgasm instantly.

"You came already?" Jaehyun smirk's, raising an eyebrow before continuing, "Pathetic. You're such a cum slut." Jaehyun adds as he travels his hands down to Sicheng's hips.

Lifting up his hips and slamming right back down, " _My cum slut._ " Jaehyun whispers seductively. "Say it. You're my cum slut."

I-I'm yours- I'm your- your cum slut." Sicheng stutters against his words as the same movement continues. _Up, down, up, down, up, down..._

Sicheng could feel the heat build up in his stomach again, it creeps up, building up more, Sicheng moans at the feeling.

His prostate constantly being abused harder due to the new angle causing Jaehyun's length to sink farther into Sicheng.

Sicheng groans as he orgasms with almost nothing. Jaehyun cum's only a few seconds later.

Jaehyun slumps onto the couch as Sicheng falls onto Jaehyun, not being able to hold himself up.

"You ok baby?" Jaehyun asks, Sicheng doesn't even care if he calls him small nicknames or anything anymore. Sicheng just wants to feels loved again after living such a lonely life.

Sicheng nods, resting his head against Jaehyun's shoulder. "Asshole. I have a shift at 8 tonight." Sicheng sighs, lightly punching Jaehyun's chest.

"Call in sick then." Jaehyun suggests, rubbing small circles on Sicheng's back, "Then maybe we could have a movie night and invite our friends. What do you think?"

It took some time for Sicheng to process what the other just said, didn't they just meet last night? Wasn't Jaehyun planning on doing something when they get rid of the camera and mic- oh. The mic.

"Why not." Sicheng shrugs, moving his hips to get comfortable- "Shit." Sicheng groans, forgetting that Jaehyun is still in him.

"Oops~" Jaehyun says teasingly, Jaehyun helps Sicheng get off his dick carefully and Jaehyun picks the boy up to get them to Sicheng's room.

\--

They take a quick shower, Jaehyun helps Sicheng clean up. They finish cleaning and Jaehyun spots a note pad and a pencil on the table.

Picking it up he writes:

_I'm going to go and get my clothes from my house, if anything happens call my number. XXX-XXX-XXXX_

He gives it to Sicheng and Sicheng reads it as he rests in bed, giving Jaehyun a thumbs up and picking up his phone to save the number in his contacts.

"I'm going to go buy some food, call me if anything happens." Jaehyun states as he gives Sicheng a quick peck on the forehead, then the cheek, jawline, and neck.

"You forgot my lips." Sicheng states, Jaehyun roles his eyes with a smirk and kisses Sicheng's lips, biting his lip and entering his into Sicheng's mouth.

Sicheng pulls away before they could get any further.

"By the way." Sicheng comments, "Buy some lube before you tear my ass again."

Chuckling, Jaehyun nods and pecks Sicheng's lips again before heading out the door.

Sicheng hears the front door close and he sighs, opening up his phone again to go into his group chat.

Horny Virgin Hoes

**Winwin**

gUYS

FUCK

guYs wHerE aRE YOu

AnsWer mE

hEy

AHHHHH

COME ON

JESUS CHRIST

GUYS

U ASSHOLES

COME ON

ANSWER ME

**Yuta bitch**

For the love of God Sicheng

ilysm

but

please

shut up.

**Mr. Porn**

what shit did u commit this time?


	6. The Unexpected Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something REALLY unexpcted happens. Like really reallly unexpected.

**Winwin**  
I didn't commit anything-  
wait... actually...

 **Dongfuck**  
Hey guys, what did I miss?

 **Mr. Porn**  
wINWIN FUCKING COMMITED SOMRTHING

 **Winwin**  
You didn't let me finish.

 **Yuta Bitch**  
Oh, so is it something good?

 **Winwin**  
I popped my cherry last night.

 **Mr. Porn**  
BY WHO?  
IS HE HOT?  
IS HE BIG? IF SO HOW BIG?  
HOW DID YOU TAKE IT???

 **Winwin**  
well...He's hot af

 **Mr. Porn**  
s h a r e

 **Winwin**  
You'll meet him if you come and hang out at my house tonight.

 **Dongfuck  
**Can I come and bring Mark too?

 **Winwin**  
ofc bby  
and he's big

 **Mr. Porn  
**Did he only fuck you once? Did he take it slow?

 **Winwin  
**Oh god.  
well... first he fucked me on the bed with my hands tied behind my back.  
I came twice

 **Yuta Bitch  
**He was THAT GOOD?

 **Mr. Porn**  
Wait wait wait  
you said... f i r s t

 **Winwin**  
Good catch Ten, yes.  
there's a lot more

 **Mr. Porn**  
s p i l l

 **Winwin**  
We went to the bathroom to clean up since he came inside of me and he fucking fingered me to get the cum out.  
btw, forgot to mention that he pushed inside raw with no preparation.

 **Mr. Porn**  
Fuck.  
That's so hot.

 **Winwin**  
Wait. Before that he fucked me against the shower wall and came inside me.  
Then after he tried to clean me out, we ended up fucking again and we made a bet.

 **Mr. Porn**  
Was it rlly dirty?????

 **Winwin**  
Obviously  
He asked me how many times did I think I could cum if he hits my prostate within every thrust before he cums.  
I answered three, he betted that I would cum 6 times or more but when he fucked me...

 **Mr. Porn**  
...?

 **Winwin  
**Asshole, I'll tell u more when you come and visit my house.

 **Mr. Porn**  
When?

 **Winwin**  
Like, 7 would be fine.

 **Mr. Porn**  
  
You better get ready winwin, I'm gonna bust into ur house and ask you 1,000,000 questions, and I'll give that guy a test to make sure he's bitch free.

Sicheng rolls his eyes at the comment, turning his phone off and setting it aside. Then getting a familiar tone from his phone

Sighing he picks up the already knows who it is, he accepts the phone call without looking at the contacts name.

"What do you want asshole, I already told your small ass that I'll explain everything when you come to my house." Sicheng states from his side, waiting for a response from the other line.

He hears some snickering in the background, Sicheng takes his phone away from his ear and loks at the contacts name.

_Jaehyunnie_

" OH SHIT- Jaehyun, I'm so sorry, I was just talking with one of my friends over text, I thought he was the one calling me." Sicheng quickly explains, he only recives a low chuckle.

"It's ok baby, my friends just wanted me to call you." Jaehyun responds, "Can you facetime with me?"

Sicheng resonds with a _Yeah, sure_ and takes his phone away from his ear, turning on his camera and waits for Jaehyun's side to open up his camera.

Once he opens up his camera, Sicheng could see Jaehyun's beautiful face, and 3 other face's surrounding Jaehyun's.

Sicheng smiles, "Are you going to bring them over now?" He asks, Jaehyun nods, "We're on our way right now."

Sicheng nods, "I'll alert my friends then."

"Are your friends hot?" A deep voice comes in, that question makes Sicheng taken aback a bit.

"They're meh." Sicheng says, shrugging his shoulders as he unlocks his phone and enters the messaging app to text the others that they could come now.

"Even if I haven't met them yet, I know my Winwinnie is still the hottest one." Sicheng smiles at Jaehyun's response and goes back to the call, seeing Jaehyun sticking his tongue out at the person who asked Sicheng the question.

"Baby, open the door, we're here." Jaehyun states, "Dumbass I can't get up." Sicheng responds, "You didn't even lock the door when you left."

"Jaehyun. What did you do to the poor boy?!" A different man yells, demanding for a response.

Jaehyun ends the call as Sicheng hears their voices downstairs, "I fucked him duh." Jaehyun answers like it was nothing, footsteps coming closer.

The door swings open and Sicheng is attacked with a hug, kisses peppering all over his neck.

"Sicheng~ I missed you so much~" Jaehyun whines, looking up at Sicheng with big eyes and pouting lips.

Sicheng gives a quick peck, but Jaehyun's hand comes up to pull his head back down, biting down on Sicheng's bottom lip and licking his teeth until Sicheng opens up his mouth.

Sicheng sighs as he opens his mouth and Jaehyun's tongue travels around inside his mouth.

Sicheng lays down as they start to make out.

Jaehyun removes his hand from Sicheng's head and takes Sicheng's wrists to pin them to the bed.

"So you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend?" A deep voice asks, chuckling at the scene in front of him.

"Wait." Jaehyun mumbles between their kiss as he kisses tad harder than before, Jaehyun lets go of Sicheng's wrists and grab the hair at the back of his head. The light stinging stimulation makes Sicheng hiss in pain. "Now?" The man at the door frame interrupts their kiss.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, "I said WAIT." Jaehyun growls, diving back in to kiss the other roughly, Sicheng tries ro push Jaehyun away and tries turning his head away but Jaehyun wasn't having any of it. He pulls at Sicheng's hair harder, accidentally pulling out a few strands of his dark brown locks as he gra s his face as well, making the other whimper.

Jaehyun pulls away, pulling at Sicheng's hair again, making him expose his neck as Jaehyun licks a long stripe from the collarbone to the jawline, Sicheng shivers as his mouth hangs wide open, his saliva falling out of the corner of his mouth.

"You dirty whore, look at you. Don't fight your master next time." Jaehyun growls, Sicheng nods quickly as Jaehyun lets go of his hair, "Yes master." Sicheng whimpers as he squeezes his eyes closed, letting a tear fall out from the pain in his scalp.

"Look at me when you speak peasant." Jaehyun growls even louder, hearing chuckle that came from thr door way makes Sicheng blush in embarrasment.

Sicheng looks at Jaehyun's dominant eyes and says, "Yes master." Making Jaehyun smirk in victory, getting up and helping the other up, "Good boy, now... let's introduce you to my friends." Jaehyun's smirk turns into an angelic smile, his dimples showing off.

Once they reach the man at the door way, Sicheng couldn't help but blush, "Didn't know Jaehyun had a Master kink," The man chuckles, "My name is Johnny by the way, Johnny Suh." The man- Johnny smiles, taking Sicheng's hgl and and kissing the back of it lightly.

A pair of arms loop around Sicheng's waist like a rope and pulls him into probably Jaehyun's embrace. Jaehyun holds Sicheng tightly as his chin rests on Sicheng's right shoulder, growling lightly into the other's ear.

"He's mine you horny dick. So back off." Jaehyun stares intently at the man in front of them.

"Can I at least know his name?" Johnny asks, then starts spurting out non sense, "By the way Jaehyun, can we try double penetration togther on your boyfriend, I really wanna see him break down and cry with two dicks stuffed in his little ass."

"Nevermind, you're provably gonna say n-" Johnny says as he cards his finger through his blonde silk hair, but he stops halfway through when Jaehyun cuts him off.

"Actually." Jaehyun starts, "Yeah, we should try." Johnny was about to say aomething but gets cut off by Jaehyun, "Like. Right now." Sicheng's eyes go wide at Jaehyun's words.

"J-Jaehyun- I really can't cum anymore- real-" But Jaehyun then lets go of Sicheng, "Johnny, take him into the room and tie him up, don't wanna lose him do you? Ropes are on top of the dresser." Jaehyun tells Johnny, Johnny nods with a smirk, "His name is Sicheng by the way." 

Johnny picks up Sicheng and throws him over his shoulder as Jaehyun yells something like, "We're gonna fuck Sicheng!" and a response yelling at Jaehyun, scolding really.

Johnny takes the ropes from the dresser and drops Sicheng onto the white bed, holding him still and tying his arms together behind his back.

Jaehyun comes back with two bottles of lube in his hands as Johnny flips Sicheng around, tearing open his white button up, most of the buttons popping off. Sicheng hears Johnny suck in his breath when Sicheng's top part of his body is in view.

Johnny also pulls down Sicheng's pants and boxer's, throwing them to the side as he fondles the younger's cock with his big sturdy hand. Squeezing it as he presses a peck at the burning red tip that had pre cum gathering into a little bead at the top.

"Can I spank him?" Johnny breaks the silence, Sicheng opens his eyes, not even remembering that he closed them, to see Jaehyun nod, "Wh-why are you going to spank me?!" Sicheng yells, demanding an answer.

"Becuase I wanna see that ass of your's jiggle before we get to the fun stuff." Johnny reasons out his explanation before flipping Sicheng around onto his stomach again, raising his ass up into the air.

Sicheng looks back to see Johnny's hand raised, ready to smack his poor butt, but Sicheng wriggles and rolls off the bed as Johnny's hand swings down, hitting the bed sheets.

Johnny laughs, "You know there will be consequences... right Sicheng?" Johnny smiles, walking towards Sicheng as he tries to wriggle and roll away from the scary man.

But Sicheng's back hits the wall, scared to look up, he does so anyways, seeing Johnny smirking, he pulls the smaller boy up and turns him so he faces the wall. Smashing Sicheng's face into the gray wall as he tightens the grip in Sicheng's hair.

"How about we spank you for being a bad boy, then we finger you, then fist you, then shove both of our cocks into your tight hole?" Johnny suggests, kissing Sicheng's bare shoulder where the white button up slipped off.

Sicheng shakes his head in disagreement breathing heavily as Johnny positions Sicheng's ass to stick out again.

Johnny slaps Sicheng's bottom as his forearm is pushing Sicheng's shoulders towards the wall, spanking him again, but harder, making Sicheng move against the wall, his sensetive nipples grinding against the cold wall makes him whimper louder.

"Please... I already came like 50 times today-" Sicheng starts, being cut off by another hard slap on his ass, "I can't cum anymore. Really." Sicheng pleads against the wall as Johnny hits him again.

"Well, you never know Sicheng, maybe you can cum a lot more than you think." Jaehyun whispers in Sicheng's ear.

"Well Johnny, why don't we just cut straight to the fun since he's probably already really stretched out from this morning." Jaehyun states, Johnny nods as Jaehyun slips through the wall and Sicheng, kissing the younger male as he leans on him.

Jaehyun reaches behind Sicheng to spread his ass and let Johnny take a look at it. Johnny bends down to examine the puffy red hole, licking his lips as he fingers the rim lightly, seeing Sicheng's reaction just makes him want to shove his length into the boy right now.


	7. More Than Just Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them try it, but something even more exciting happens later on.

Sicheng jumps slightly when Johnny pushes one finger through the rim, the burning of skin dragging onto skin makes Sicheng hiss, "Johnny." Jaehyun states, "You forgot the lube you dumbass."

Sicheng clenches his hands as Johnny immediately pulls out to go grab one of the bottles of lube that was standing on top of the dresser. Coming back, Sicheng could hear the little _pop!_ that indicated that Johnny opened the lid on top.

The Chinese male hears squirting as he tries to wriggle out of Jaehyun's hold weakly, Jaehyun just tightens the grip that he had on his bottom, making Sicheng squirm around uncontrollably as Jaehyun shoves his tongue into Sicheng's mouth.

The feeling of a cold, wet finger glides its way between Sicheng's ass, some of the lube smears on his cheeks as it circles his puffy hole.

Johnny's cold slick finger suddenly push in and Sicheng pulls away from the kiss, looking down with his eyes wide open, clenching around Johnny's finger, hoping it would make him pull out- wait. This is a fucking finger, not a dick. Sicheng screams as immense pleasure swims through his lower half and right to his dick.

Sicheng's cheek squishes onto Jaehyun's chest as Johnny adds another lubed finger pushing in deeply, making Sicheng move with it. His cock swinging heavily between his legs as each thrust gets harder and harder.

Johnny slowly adds a third finger, "How about we _do_ try fisting, I wanna know how my whole hand would feel inside of that tight hole of yours " Johnny licks his lips when he stood up to lean against Sicheng's body and whisper it into his ear and he does a sharp thrust.

Wow. Sicheng is stuck between two hot, kinky guys who want to shove both of their dicks up Sicheng's ass.

Johnny adds the fourth finger and Sicheng hears more squirting coming from behind him as Johnny kisses Sicheng's shoulders and neck.

Another finger, probably the thumb, teases Sicheng's ring as the four fingers pull out, and pushes in the thumb as they all sink back into the hole.

Sicheng clenches tightly around the hand as more lube is poured onto Johnny's hand, all the way onto his wrist, Sicheng feels Jaehyun pat his head, whispering comforting words as Johnny's fist hits the bundle of nerves that makes Sicheng clench around tighter, closing his eyes as a small tear escapes his left eye.

Johnny kisses it, humming at the soft taste of the hot tear, Johnny pulls his hand out, admiring the skin pulling along with his hand as his uses his other hand to touch the skin with his fingers until he fully pulls out.

"Now that he's stretched out, why don't we g to the bed and start humping him?" Johnny asks Jaehyun, Sicheng hears the man hum in approval.

Johnny gives Sicheng a slap on the ass as Jaehyun picks the boy up and the three of them head over to the bed.

Jaehyun lays down on his back as Sicheng is on top of him, Johnny is positioning his ass near his and Jaehyun's large cocks. When did Jaehyun even take off his clothes?

He could feel what feels like Jaehyun's cock teasing at the rim as Johnny reaches behind Sicheng to what Sicheng thought was untying him, but instead he tightens the ropes, going back to the dresser to pick up two more strings of ropes.

Johnny brings Sicheng's legs together and ties them together, Johnny pushes his legs away to view the gaping hole the is waiting for something to fill it up. "Jaehyun, push in." Johnny instructs as he lubes up his own cock.

Jaehyun pushes in the cock slides in easily because of the fisting Johnny just did two minutes ago.

Jaehyun's thick length slides in and out of Sicheng as Johnny watches, he brings his dick closer to Sicheng's hole, "Johnny. Give me that gag on the table." Johnny nods, grabbing the ring gag and handing it to Jaehyun who puts the ring in Sicheng's opened mouth and ties it around his head.

The tip of Johnny's cock touches Sicheng's hole, making him shiver as it passes his ring. Sicheng screams, the door slams open, the three of them whip their heads around, seeing a figure standing there. Sicheng's eyes are filled with tears so he couldn't see clearly.

A small laugh fills the air as the figure walks over to Sicheng and wipes his tears, Johnny shrugs off, continuing to push in Sicheng as Jaehyun keeps thrusting in and out.

"I never knew our little Sicheng was _this_ big of a slut." The voice belongs to Ten, the tears roll away as Sicheng could finally see clearly.

Johnny pushes in fully and stays nestled there inside of Sicheng's tight heat.

"Wow, you're hot." Johnny says blankly as he pulls out and thrusts back in, "Wanna join?" Johnny then asks. Sicheng sees Ten nod slowly, climbing on top of Sicheng after he strips out of his pants and boxer's.

Ten then pulls off his t-shirt, causing Johnny roam his hands around the body, skimming his hands on Ten's rib cage.

The two boys keep ramming inside the Chinese male as Ten picks himself up and aligns himself with Sicheng's cock, but the gets off to grab the lube that is laying on the night stand.

"Ey, buff guy, finger me open." Ten says demandingly, "The name's Johnny tiny ass." Johnny growls back as he snatches the lube out of Ten's hand and lubes his fingers, still grunting in pleasure as he keeps humping inside of Sicheng.

Sicheng sees Johnny shove two fingers into Ten's ass as the boy mewls put a loud moan, gripping his hands on Sicheng's pecs, "Hey, the dude under- aH! S-Sicheng- ah fuck. take off the- FUCK! Gag-" Ten stutters out as Johnny thrusts in harder in both Ten and Sicheng.

"I'm Jaehyun..." Jaehyun grunts, pulling and pushing in and out of Sicheng, "Sicheng's lover." Jaehyun manages to say s bit loudly.

"Ok Johnny, stop." Ten states firmly, Johnny pulls out immediately and grabs Sicheng's hips to keep him steady.

Ten goes back to positioning himself over Sicheng's cock that is pointing up at the ceiling as Jaehyun takes off the gag, Sicheng quickly swallows the saliva and says, "No- Ten n- please- AH! I-it's too much-" but Ten shuts him up with a kiss as he slams his hips down onto Sicheng.

Ten pulls away as he shoves two fingers into Sicheng's mouth, making him suck on it, "Fuck. You wouldn't mind if I ride and kiss your boyfriend, would you Jaehyun?" Ten asks as he shoves his fingers farther down Sicheng's throat.

"Of course I would you dumbass, don't kiss him, his lips are my property." Jaehyun growls at Ten, Ten nods, going down to suck on Sicheng's perk nipples, "I don't care if you ride him. Use him for your own pleasure." Jaehyun groans as he kisses Sicheng's neck and keeps thrusting in and out along with Johnny.

Ten takes his fingers out of Sicheng's mouth, "Fuck Sicheng, you're so deep." Ten moans, "Never thought I would ride my best friend. But fuck. This feels amazing." Ten comments, "Ten. Get off- I really can't anymore-" But he immediately shuts up when both Jaehyun and Johnny hit his prostate.

Jaehyun turns Sicheng's head around by the jaw and kisses him in an awkward angle, making Sicheng moan out a cry.

Ten keeps lifting himself up and down at a fast pace, mouth hanging open as he closes his eyes at the pleasure. Ten lifts back up and slams down harder this time, screaming when Sicheng's cock hit's what he thinks is his prostate.

Ten's hands wobble as he presses them down to lift himself up, his legs almost giving out. But all thought about Ten is being erased when Johnny and Jaehyun thrust harder again, Sicheng let's out a muffled cry as Jaehyun shoves his fingers into Sicheng's mouth. Tears falling down his face like a waterfall, he could feel thick liquid run down his thighs and onto the bed sheets.

"Aw~ our little Sicheng is bleeding." Johnny coos as he wipes up the blood onto his fingers, "But that won't stop us from fucking you would it Jaehyun, Ten?" Johnny asks the others.

Ten nods quickly as he nestles Sicheng's cock in his hole, no movement as he only wriggles his hips, probably teasing his prostate, Ten bites his bottom lip and rubs his own nipples, squeezing, rolling, rubbing, twisting, and pulling at them. He moans and brings Sicheng's head up, making him be in a some what sitting position, and because of Ten in Sicheng's lap, Ten had elevation so he took the advantage ti bring Sicheng's lips towards his chest.

Ten presses his nipple against Sicheng's mouth, but Sicheng doesn't open it, Johnny sees what's in front of him and thrusts in harder, and softens the pace again, making Sicheng open up his mouth and gasp, but the air is blocked by Ten's chest.

"Lick it and suck it you slut." Ten growls at Sicheng, "No biting or there _will_ be punishment. Got it?" Ten says to Sicheng as he starts to go up and down again.

Sicheng nods as he starts sucking on Ten's nipples, " _God Sicheng_ that feels so fucking good, suck it harder." Ten whines at Sicheng as he grips at Sicheng's hair, rolling his hips in a circular motion. Ten accidentally goes a bit far with rolling and a certain angle makes Sicheng cum on the spot, his hole tightens, but then loosening up again because of the two cocks slamming inside of him.

Sicheng moans as the thick white liquid spurts in Ten, some of it managing to escape the hole, seeing this makes Johnny and Jaehyun move faster, also wanting to reach their own orgasm.

Ten pushes Sicheng's head away from his chest and Sicheng's head lays next to Jaehyun's who is biting at his earlobe, playing with his nipples, Ten goes back to riding Sicheng, moaning at the feeling of Sicheng's cum inside of him, moving along with Ten bouncing up and down.

"Sicheng ah, you became so loose, tighten up will you?" Johnny complains, patting the younger's ass, Sicheng can't he's too tired to do so, "Sicheng. I said tighten up you bitch." Johnny growls, slapping his butt, Sicheng tightens up at that, groaning when Ten orgasm's and tightens around his softened cock.

But Ten was still half hard. Ten gets off of Sicheng's dick and climbs up to his shoulders. His thighs on each side of his head, holding his throbbing erection and shoving it into Sicheng's warm wet mouth.

"Remember to watch the teeth whore." Ten hisses as Sicheng's teeth accidentally grazes the head because Johnny and Jaehyun both shoot their seeds into Sicheng.

Sicheng sucks on Ten's length, licking the under side and then swirling his tongue against the head. "Shit. I'm still hard." Johnny groans in frustration, grabbing onto his own hair before pushing back into Sicheng in one go, hos cock grazing against Jaehyun's, who becomes hard again due to the contact. God this is gonna be a long day.

Sicheng whimpers and bites on Ten's dick, making him yelp in pain, pulling away to check his length, Sicheng coughs hard, huis throat feels raw; he coughs some more before he gets slapped by Ten.

"I said watch the teeth you whore." Teb yells at Sicheng, Sicheng looks down, biting his lip, he opens his mouth to try to speak, but nothing comes out, and Ten takes the chance to shive his dick back into his mouth.

Sicheng shakes his head with Ten in his mouth, but Ten holds his face and says, " _Suck._ " Sicheng does as he's told, sucking gently because he barely has any strength to do so when Jaehyun and Johnny are ramming into him again.

Ten moans and thrusts farther inside of Sicheng's throat, pulling out and stroking his length intensively before releasing on Sicheng's face.

Sicheng's view is hazy, his eyes avout to close, the cocks inside of him ram faster until Ten yells something, making the two of them stop their actions, pulling out before Sicheng faints.


	8. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that... foursome... Sicheng needs some recovering because of the very rough sex they all had.

Sicheng opens his eyes, his view is covered by probably a chest. Sicheng looks up to see Jaehyun peacefully sleeping with his arms wrapped around Sicheng's waist. Sicheng moves around a bit, pain shooting up his spine, Sicheng yells in pain.

"AH FUCK!" Sicheng yells, making Jaehyun wake up and the door slam open, "Sicheng are you ok?!" Jaehyun yells in panic, Sicheng looks up at Jaehyun's worried eyes, Sicheng starts crying, holding onto Jaehyun tightly, "Baby... what's wrong?" Jaehyun asks, patting the boy's back, "I-it was so fucking scary." Sicheng hiccups as he knocks his fist into Jaehyun's chest.

"Baby... I promise we will never do it again. I knew I couldn't trust Johnny with you." Jaehyun growls looking at the door way, Sicheng looks behind him while wiping his tears with his skinny forearm.. He sees Johnny and Ten standing, facing the corner, sulking.

"How about soft sex next time, hm?" Jaehyun asks, as Sicheng truns his head back to face Jaehyun's chest and bury it there, Sicheng shakes his head while Jaehyun's fingers slide through his brown locks, "How about no sex for a day, you can live with that, can't you?" Sicheng questions the other and nuzzles his head into Jaehyun's chest more, inhaling the smell of sex- ew.

A knock interupts the comfortable silence- excluding Ten and Johnny's shuffling in the corner- "Come in." Jaehyun announces, Sicheng looks behind him as the door opens, light spilling in unwelcomingly into the dark room, making Sicheng turn back to Jaehyun's chest and blocking out all light.

"Sicheng hyung... are you ok?" A small voice asks, Sicheng turns around to see Donghyuck walking in and soon kneeling beside the bed, looking at Sicheng with his big doe eyes." Sicheng smiles, carefully turning around, with Jaehyun's help of course, and facing Donghyuck, taking Donghyuck's hands into his and squeezing it lightly. "I give you all the permission to scold those two over there." Sicheng says, nodding his head towards the two now huddled in the corner and giggling, before they heard what Sicheng said.

"Oh shit, Johnny let's run." Ten quickly states before grabbing Johnny's hand and trying to drag him out the door. "Why?" Johnny asks the smaller boy, "It's not like he's one of thise cute fluffy innocent looking kid who is actually a devil on the inside. Is he?" Johnny literally just answered his own question. "YES, NOW GET YOUR TALL ASS UP BEFORE THAT DEVIL UNDER COVERED AS AN ANGEL FUCKING RIPS US APAR-" But Ten didn't get to finish his sentence, because Donghyuck was dragging the two of them by the ear outside the room.

Donghyuck closes the door, letting Sicheng and Jaehyun be left alone, Sicheng sighs in relief, "Finally they're gone." Sicheng closes his eyes, but they shoot open again when Jaehyun's fingers encircle the puffy rim of Sicheng's asshole, "Jaehyun. We may be naked, but that doesn't mean you can-" But Sicheng shuts up as soon as Jaehyun's fingers make their was past his rim. Sicheng shudders, "God Sicheng. You're forever a virgin." Jaehyun groans out as he pulls out his finger and pushes it back in, the cum that Johnny and Jaehyun released inside him still not cleaned out, making Sicheng shiver at the thought of both their sperms still inside of him while he was asleep.

"I'll go soft this time, ok?" Jaehyun whispers in Sicheng's ear, Sicheng nods. Jaehyun helps Sicheng sit up and on his lap, Sicheng digs his face into Jaehyun's shoulder as the said male pats his back softly before opening up a bottle of lube and squirting some out onto his fingers and slowly filling two fingers into Sicheng's hole easily. "Cum when you need to, no one is stopping you." Sichrng nods, closing his eyes and biting his lip, "I want your cock to fill me up." Sicheng whispers. "Of coure baby, tell me when you're ready."

"Now. Right now, I need you, please." Sicheng begs, Jaehyun nods, picking Sicheng up carefully and aligning himself with Sicheng's hole.

"Right now, come on, Jaehyun please. I want to feel you stretch me." Sicheng pleads again, Jaehyun looks at Sicheng worridly, "Are you sure?" Jaehyun asks the Chinese male, Sicheng groans, being impatient, Sicheng slams his own hips down and Jaehyun groans at the sudden movement, holding the younger boy's hips and stops him from moving when his balls are deep in his hole.

"Hyung~" Sicheng whines, though the two never verified who was older, "I wanna cum-" Sicheng says before Jaehyun connects their lips into a hungry kiss. Sicheng roams his hands from Jaehyun's shoulders to his neck, his arms locking in place around his neck as they kiss passionately.

Jaehyun pulls away, a thin string of saliva connecting between their lips, but is quickly broken when Jaehyun lifts Sicheng's hips up and down again. Sicheng moans, head throwing back at the pleasure it gave, giving Jaehyun full acess to his upper body part.

When Jaehyun angles Sicheng to thrust right into his prostate, Sicheng gasps and cum spurts out of his cock, Jaehyun pulls out and Sicheng breathes deeply while Jaehyun goes to the headboard and rests his back against it.

Sicheng climbs over to Jaehyun, looking up at him with his big doe eyes before settling his lips over the tip of Jaehyun's cock, he opens his mouth and engulfs it into his hot wet tavern, his mouth gliding down and covering it like a blanket. Jaehyun groans, threding his fingers in Sicheng's hair, pulling at it when Sicheng takes it to the back of his throat. He leaves it there for a couple of seconds before bobbing his head up and down.

Jaehyun closes his eyes as Sicheng gives him the blowjob, avout five minutes later though, Sicheng takes his whole length and takes it deep, all the way this time, he chokes a bit, but soon recovers, his nose nestling in Jaehyun's pubic hair, and he sucks _hard._

Jaehyun gasps, eyes opening wide, tears falling out due to pleasure, Jaehyun orgasms.

Sicheng's mouth is still on his cock, swallowing every spurt Jaehyun lets out of his cock. Once Sicheng was done, he backs away and breathes slowly, his mouth still moving, his tongue dragging against the roof of his mouth to taste the excess of the left over cum Jaehyun released, he licks his lips and the bitter taste grew stronger.

He looks at Jaehyun who is still in the same position: Legs spread wide open, arms limp by his sides, hair sticking to his forehead and gis eyes hazy with lust, though his hair covered his eyes, you could still see the lust dancing in his orbs.

Jaehyun weakly stands up, picking up their folded clothes that were on the side and he slides his boxer's on, then his tight black jeans, then his white t-shirt that hugs his tough figure.

He takes some tissues and cleans Sicheng's hole, as well as his face, caressing his cheeks when he was done. He picks up long black sweatpants and a big t-shirt, as well as a big white hoodie that none of Sicheng owns, only the underwear that Jaehyun is helping him to put on.

Jaehyun throws away the tissue's that he just used, Sicheng forcefully makes himself reach for the white hoodie, even if he's in much pain, and sneak it on quickly before falling onto the matress, curling into a ball and burying himself in the cotton hoodie.

"Baby." Jaehyun states with a chuckle, "Get your pants on." Jaehyun shakes Sicheng lightly with one arm. In which Sicheng turns around slowly and grabs his arm, pulling him down and cuddles up to the Korean male.

"We're gonna need to go down soon and not keep the guests waiting. Ok?" Jaehyun asks, patting Sicheng's head. Sicheng nods, letting go of Jaehyun and the said male gets up, turning around, but Sicheng grabs his arm and he turns back around, facing Sicheng again. Sicheng opens his arms up, signaling Jaehyun to carry him.

Jaehyun does so, bending down a bit and sliding his hands under Sicheng's thighs, lifting him up while Sicheng's arms loop around the back of his neck. Sicheng rests his head on Jaehyun's shoulder and Jaehyun walks towards the door, opening it, he hears shouting and yelling.

He sighs, walking downstairs to see Ten and Johnny sitting in the corner and hugging each other as Donghyuck yells at them. Ten's eyes shift towards Jaehyun and Sicheng, quickly getting up and ditching Johnny to hide behind Jaehyun. "TEN GET BACK HERE." Donghyuck yells, stomping towards their direction, but quickly goes soft when he sees Sicheng in Jaehyun's giant snow white hoodie, wrapped in Jaehyun's embrace.

Then everything goes silent when there's a ring at the door. "Who ordered food?" Taeyong asks, his eyes glaring at everyone in the room, no one answers. Taeyong walks towards the door and looks through the peep hole to see a person without a pizza box nor a bag of food.

Taeyong opens the door and asks, "Hello? Can I help you?" He questions the man, Jaehyun walks towards the door and recognizes the face, "Oh, it's the man from last night." He says, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." He answers shortly, "Sorry, but I left something here when I came to visit." He states, he steps into the house, taking off his shoes and walks past the two by the doorway and towards the living room, everyone continues thir activities while Haechan goes back to scolding his elders.

"You didn's HAVE to ride him while he was already being fucked by two dicks, you could've kindly rejected it and walked away to deal with your problem in the bathroom." Donghyuck tells Ten, "And _you_." Haechan points at Johnny, "You didn't have to just spit out nonsense about seeing Sicheng stuffed with two monster dicks."

Sicheng snuggles up against Jaehyun and hides his cold hands in the giant hoodie. Jaehyun walks to the sofa and sits down, Sicheng cuddling him on his lap. The man leaves quickly as soon as he came. But that didn't stop Jaehyun from noticing something that made him smile widely- Well two things. First, the man had a clear boner sticking out so you could see clearly that it was probably from Jaehyun and Sicheng, while the other... he doesn't want to share.

He wasn't going to tell Sicheng, he kisses his forehead and Sicheng opens his eyes, "Winwinnie~ I want a kiss~" Jaehyun whines playfully, "I didn't brush my teeth. And the taste of your cum is still in my mouth." Sicheng gurmbles sleepily.

"Then get off." Jaehyun deadpans. Making Sicheng look up with his half opened eyes, Jaehyun's inner self fluttering, but the outside is still the plain neutral face.

"No~" Sicheng clings onto Jaehyun with a pout, closing his eyes again. Jaehyun forcefully pushes off Sicheng a bit _too_ hard and Sicheng falls on his ass.


	9. Adopting kids...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng wants kids though he's still in uni, but he just wants kids >:[

"AH!" Sicheng screams, Jaehyun rushes down to help Sicheng back up quickly. Sicheng clings onto Jaehyun as the male rubs his ass, caressing it- in a non-dirty way- hot water falls down from Sicheng's eyes and land on Jaehyun's shoulder. The said male panics and quickly sits down on the sofa, patting the other's back.

"Jaehyun you fucker-" Sicheng starts, but winces at the pain suddenly erupting from his spine, "-don't do that." Sicheng sobs harder, the people in the house coming around to take a look at the scene that Jaehyun just created. "I'm sorry." Was all Jaehyun could say, feeling very bad that he _literally_ shoved the other away. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Jaehyun whispers his question into Sicheng's ear and Sicheng pulls back to look at Jaehyun with his tearful eyes, making Jaehyun's heart ache.

"Let's go adopt a kid." Sicheng smiles as he says so, Jaehyun sits there, confused, eyes only blinking while looking at Sicheng, who was staring at him with pleading eyes. Jaehyun was caught off guard by the question, Sicheng still looks at him with his sparkling eyes.

"Sicheng..." Jaehyun groans, "Not this again-" Jaehyun fakes, "Pleaseeee?" Sicheng whines, "Like... 3 kids?" Sicheng suggests, Jaehyun groans louder, "Tell me where we're gonna adopt 3 kids from?"

\--

Sicheng literally dragged Jaehyun out of his house and onto the streets, Sicheng _literally_ shoved everyone out of his house, walking to an adoption center with his hands in Sicheng's. It is 3 in the afternoon when they walk into the one floored building and see many children around 1 to 5 either running around, sleeping, or playing with toys on the ground.

"Welcome!" A woman stands up from the ground and quickly shuffles towards the two, "I'm Rosé, I'm one of the staffs here, if you're looking to adopt a kid, please head to the front desk over there." Rosé introduced herself, then points at the desk by a window with another staff there, looking through paper's and clicking on her mouse while writing things down.

Sicheng pulls Jaehyun towards the desk and the lady looks up at them, "Hi," She gets up and bows slightly, "I'm Jennie, you can look around for kids that you want to adopt and point them out, we'll take out the paper works and all you have to do is fill them in." Jennie informs them. Sicheng nods, dragging Jaehyun _again,_ to go see some kids, some of them hide away, while others pay no attention, Jaehyun stands there with one hand in his jean pocket, while the other in Sicheng's hand.

Jaehyun almost falls when a kid runs up to his leg and wraps their arms around it, picking himself up and hangs onto Jaehyun's leg. Jaehyun stares at the kid on his leg, the kid had small eyes, a long face and chubby cheeks.

Jaehyun moves his leg around, trying to get the kid off him, but he has a strong grip, Jaehyun gives up, even as an assassin, he can't be too harsh on a kid when he was already harsh with Sicheng, Jaehyun bends down, the kid lets go, still staring at Jaehyun. Jaehyun sits down and the kid climbs up into his lap, "What's your name kiddo?" Jaehyun asks, the small kid responds, "Park Jisung." He says, Jaehyun nods, "How old are you." Jaehyun questions, like an interview with a 5 year old. The kid takes his fingers out and counts one by one, "This much!" He shoves his fingers in front of Jaehyun's face and Jaehyun had to back up to see.

Jisung is holding up four fingers, "Four?" Jaehyun asks, the kid nods, "Will you take me away like the other's?" Jisung asks, Jaehyun thinks, "Maybe."

"Who will be my mommy?" Jisung continues asking more questions, he knows a lot of words for a four year old, "Hmm... him." Jaehyun says, pointing at Sicheng playing with 2 other kids.

"Aren't mommies girls? Not boys?" Jisung questions, Jaehyun shakes his head, "That'll be your... Daddy, I'll be Dad." Jaehyun tells Jisung, Jisung nods, his little hands coming up to play with Jaehyun's silver necklace, "Pretty." He states, then he tugs at it, making Jaehyun move with his necklace.

"Dad, it won't come off." Jisung pouts, furrowing his eyebrows. Jaehyun shakes his head, taking off the silver necklace and gives it to Jisung, "What is this?" Jisung asks, pointing at the little gem in the middle, "That's called _amethyst_." Jaehyun answers, "It's the stone for February, which is the month I was born in." Jaehyun explains, Jisung nods, totally clueless, he then goes back to the necklace, poking at the small gem.

"Jaehyun." A voice whispers from behind. Jaehyun looks behind him, seeing three faces staring right back at him, "I'm picking these two." Sicheng speaks, putting both his hands on the kids shoulders.

Jaehyun nods, "Well." Jaehyun rotates his body and shows Jisung to the other's, "This one is mine now." Jaehyun smiles widely.

Jaehyun picks up Jisung and stands up, Jisung is still holding onto the necklace, he walks to the front desk with Sicheng behind him, holding hands with the two kids, Jaehyun stops in front of the desk and Jisung turns his head around to look at Jennie, "Noona..." Jisung starts, "I'm gonna miss you." Jisung starts tearing up, Jennie smiles lightly, "It's ok, maybe you could visit time to time." Jennie answers.

Jisung nods, Jaehyun puts him down and takes the pen that Jennie handed him, Jisung hugs Jaehyun's leg. Jaehyun fills out the form and signs it, then moving away for Sicheng to sign it. Sicheng does so and hands the paper to Jennie, putting the pen down.

That's when it hit Jaehyun. What is he doing, how did he agree to this so easily? He _knew_ that it would get more than just Sicheng hurt if his enemies recognize his identity. He'll just have to keep a low profile then, act like a completely different human being. Be his _real self_.

Jaehyun picks up Jisung when Sicheng bows at Jennie and the kids wave goodbye. Sicheng walks happily with the kids holding his hands, "Well, what's your name?" Sicheng asks Jisung, "That's Jisung." One of the kids answer, "He's my best friend." The other responds, running to hug Jisung and give him a big kiss on the cheek, some saliva covering the cheek. Jisung wipes it off roughly with his dirty white sleeve.

'We should buy new clothes." Jaehyun mentions, making Sicheng tilt his head to the side, "Actually... I have some clothes that my sister's lent me when their kids grew." Sicheng says as they keep walking Jaehyun nods his head, letting Jisung hold onto Jaehyun's pinky finger.

"What are your names?" Jaehyun asks the kids on Sicheng's side, "I'm Liu Yangyang and this is Zhong Chenle, we sat on a plane to get here." Yangyang explains excitedly, "Oh yeah?" Jaehyun teases, "How was the plane?" He asks.

"It was so cool!" Chenle cuts in, he walks faster to turn around and lift up one of his arms make a flying motion, "It was like- SHOOOOO!" Chenle Says, hi 'O' getting higher each second until he sounds like a dolphin. Jaehyun makes a surprised face, "Was it _that_ cool?" Jaehyun smiles as Chenle nods and spreads his arms as if they're wings, and he runs, swinging left to right across the almost empty side walk, and making that _'shoo'_ sound again, then turning around to come back, "Like that!" Chenle smiles widely.

Sicheng giggles next to Jaehyun while snaking his free hand to hold Jaehyun's, Jaehyun grabs Sicheng's hand before Sicheng could do it. They swing it back and forth, walking together back to their house- wait no, Sicheng's house.

Sicheng unlocks the door and the kids run inside, forgetting to take their shoes off, "Hey! Come back here and take off your shoes!" Sicheng yells in frustration. Jaehyun walks up to Sicheng from behind to back hug him. As he did so, Sicheng calms down, Jaehyun places soft, feather like kisses on Sicheng's neck.

"Baba!" one of them yell in Chinese, Sicheng hums and Yangyang comes running back to take off his shoes before going to Sicheng, "Where do I sleep?" Yangyang asks in curiously. "Yeah Sicheng, where are they sleeping tonight?" Jaehyun asks. The two of them literally just adopted 3 kids without planning _anything_ , which made Jaehyun worry.

"Dad!" Jisung yells, sitting on the stairs and carefully sliding down with something in his small hands, it's not the necklace though, the kid is wearing it around his neck. Once Jisung is finally on the ground with two feet, he runs towards Jaehyun, his shoes tapping the wooden floor, "What's this?" He asks, holding up the ring gag that they used this morning.

"It's wet too." Jisung's eyes widen, "EW! Did you pee on it? Do I put this on my pee-pee?" Jisung asks, then taking off his pants, as well as his underwear, he puts his small penis between the ring, "It won't fit!" Jisung whines. Then the boy pulls his pants back up, walking tkwards his new parents, "Will it fit on Dad or Baba's pee-pee?" Jisung asks curiously, making Sicheng's eyes widen, "N-no-" He starts, but Jaehyun cuts in, "Jisung... you may be right... let's try." Jaehyun snickers. Jisung nods.

Jaehyun pulls Sicheng's arms behind his back and push them towards the kitchen, the kids follow. Sicheng tries to wiggle out of his hold, but Jaehyun has an iron grip on him. Jaehyun pushes Sicheng down onto the counter, he undoes his belt and ties it around Sicheng's wrists. Then he turns Sicheng around, undoing the younger's pants, sliding it down with the underwear.

Sicheng's limp dick is now on show, "Jisung give me the ring." Jaehyun orders Jisung to do so, and he does, giving it to Jaehyun, then saluting at him. Jaehyun chuckles. Jaehyun strokes Sicheng's length a few times until it's hard, he then holds the gag and slides it on Sicheng's cock. Sicheng whimpers, "Woah! It fits!" Chenle yells in surprise, "Now Baba has to wear it forever and ever and ever." Jisung announces Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, "Why?" he asks, "Because like in all tv, no one can take off what is around their finger, and your pee-pee is like your finger! So Baba won't be able to take it off." Chenle explains.

Jaehyun laughs, "Yeah... he won't take it off." Then Jaehyun moves his head towards Sicheng's ear, "Don't take it off~" Sicheng makes an annoyed face as he pulls his underwear and pants on when Jaehyun undoes the belt that were bounding his wrists together, "We aren't supposed to do this in front of kids." Sicheng says through his gritted teeth Jaehyun just ignores the comment, taking off the belt and pushes the kids towards the living room to watch some cartoons.

Sicheng slides his hands down his pants and wiggles the ring off his length, finally getting it off, but the presence behind him made him stop from pulling his hands out. "Being a bad boy huh? Not listening to Master's words?" Jaehyun whispers next to Sicheng's left ear, sending shivers down his spine.

The Chinese male hears rustling behind him, and his pants are pulled down a little, revealing his ass. Jaehyun gives it a light spank before holding his cock to align it with Sicheng's hole. Sicheng puts his hands on the counter so he wouldn't lose balance, "Jaehyun. Not. Here. Or. Now." Sicheng whispers through his gritted teeth, "Well then you should've listened to your master's command." Jaehyun grunts as he pushes his length into Sicheng. Sicheng does his best and doesn't moan at the feeling.

Jaehyun pulls out and turns Sicheng around, pulling him up to sit on the counter, he pulls the pants all the way down as well as his boxer's, throwing them to the side and covering his bottom parts with the white hoodie Sicheng had on. Jaehyun pushes back in, groaning at the warmth around his dick, Sicheng starts to hear the pattering of little feet getting louder. Sicheng acts quickly, he gives Jaehyun a chaste kiss and the pattering of the feet stop, being filled with small, 'Ew's instead.

Jaehyun pushes himself closer so the kids won't see Jaehyun's fucking dick inside of Sicheng, in which... what causes his cock to nudge against Sicheng's prostate. Sicheng opens his eyes to see Yangyang gagging, and Chenle covering his and Jisung's eyes with his tiny hands, but Jisung keeps peaking through the fingers.

Jaehyun pulls his face away from Sicheng's pecking his lips this time and turns to the kids, "Go back and watch tv, ma and Baba have to talk about adult stuff." Jaehyun smiles warmly at the kids, Yangyang takes action first. He takes the other two boy's hands, dragging them back to the living room to watch whatever they were watching.

The Korean male then pulls out and humps back in harshly, making Sicheng choke on a moan, Jaehyun pulls out and sighs, "Well I have to go to work now," He pulls his pants back up, pulling the leather belt into the loops of his jeans. Sicheng nods, hopping off the counter and putting his pants and underwear off, "Me too." Sicheng mumbles. Not wanting to go and work at the gay bar he applied for, he literally dragged himself into Hell after he decided to drop out of University.

The two of them walk to the living room, "We're gonna call two of your uncles to take care of you two while we go to work. Ok?" Sicheng asks the kids as Jisung pulls on the white hoodie, Sicheng looks down to see Jisung's face, "When will you guys come back?" He asks. Sicheng thinks, "When you guys are asleep." Sicheng grins, Jisung whines, "Noooo~ I want my new daddies to tuck me into bed." Jisung pouts, "Maybe I'll come home earlier just for you guys. Ok?" He questions. They nod.


	10. Sicheng Goes To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng goes to work even if he called in sick this morning, but he can't just leave the rent like Namjoon's lost airpods can he?

Sicheng makes a phone call to Yuta as Jaehyun makes a phone call to Taeyong to tell them to come over and take care of the kids.

Sicheng takes a black duffle bag and fumbles through Jaehyun's luggage to steal another hoodie just in case if he gets it dirty on the way into the club, he also packs jeans and socks, just in case if the new employee pills the drink on Sicheng's feet again. He also brings his charger and some other stuff.

Jaehyun walks out dressed in full black, mask, cap, shirt and everything. The doorbell rings and Jaehyun pulls down his mask and pecks Sicheng's lip quickly and pulling the mask back on before opening the window and jumping out quietly, somehow landing quietly too.

Sicheng goes downstairs and opens the door, "Winwinnnn~ is that the reason why you shoved us out the house? To adopt kids-" But Yuta's expression changed quickly from sad to excited, he quickly takes off his shoes and shuffles over to the kids, cooing over how cute they are and touching their cheeks and fiddling with their small fingers.

"Did Jaehyun already leave?" Taeyong asks Sicheng, the said male nods and says, "I'll be back before 8." And waves his hand to the kids, slipping his shoes on, " _Baba! Huggies!_ " a voice that sounds like Chenle yells in Mandarin, Sicheng chuckles softly, bending down and spreading his arms for Chenle to hug him. The small boy slides off of the couch carefully and comes running to Sicheng and gives him a tight hug, "Where did daddy go?" Chenle questions his father, "He already left, you guys didn't even notice because he's like a ninja." Sicheng ruffles Chenle's hair as he said so.

Sicheng then kisses Chenle's forehead before he opened the door and left. Sicheng closes the door behind him and sighs, he starts walking towards his work place, as he walks he turns on his phone and connects the Bluetooth to his airpods, then playing his Day6 and The Rose playlist on shuffle.

Sicheng arrives at the front of the club, he turns off his phone and puts away his airpods, the bouncer opens the door and let's Sicheng in, already knowing who he is. He already sees many men touching each other. He walks deeper into the the place, almost reaching the bar, until a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey pretty~ have any plans for tonight?" The man whispers in a raspy voice, "Cause if you don't..." He chuckles, he then licks his ear, Sicheng clutches on the duffle bag tightly as the man grinds on him, "I can make you scream all night." He finishes. Sicheng turns around in the mans hold, putting a hand on his chest, "Sorry, I'm a married man with 3 kids." Sicheng states confidently, though he wasn't married to Jaehyun, "Then why are you here?" The man questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Well. Have you ever heard of a bartender?" Sicheng asks as his fingers glide from his chest to his neck, "Yes. But that doesn't mean I can flirt with him, can't I?" The man questions. Sicheng's hand slides over to the man's ear, he pulls it down and says, "I am a man married to my husband named Jung Jaehyun, and I have three kids named Liu Yangyang, Zhong Chenle, and Park Jisung. Now, can I go work so I can get home early for my kids?" Sicheng growls in the man's ear.

"Eeeey! Sicheng!" a voice calls out, Sicheng looks behind him and sees Lucas, one of Jaehyun's friend, as well as an employee at the bar, what a small world. "How's Jaehyun?" He asks, Sicheng pulls away from the man's hold, "A lot of things happened while you were in China." Sicheng tells Lucas, it is true that Lucas went back to visit his hometown, he just came back a week ago, "Oh really?" He laughs, "What'd I miss? Did Jaehyun become a horny bitch again and decided to fuck you for a whole week?" Lucas laughs again at his statement. " _Shut up._ I told you were never gonna talk about that again." Sicheng groans, their acting seemed to be believable, because the man is boring holes into Sicheng's figure.

"I also got three kids while you were away," Sicheng states, Lucas groans, "Why didn't you text me about it?" he whines, Sicheng chuckles, "I wanted you to have some family time, not some... annoying Winwin texting you 24/7 to talk about how cute his kids are moments." Sicheng laughs as he pats Sicheng's back.

"Let me come over soon or I'll beat your ass." Lucas threatens, "My ass is already broken, doesn't need anymore beating." Sicheng mumbles, causing Lucas to laugh loudly, they walk to the bar and behind the counter's, Sicheng goes through the back door and into the 'employee's only' room, he puts opens up his locker, putting his bag inside and taking off the white hoodie, putting on the black tee that he was assigned to wear, it complimented his curves and chest, Sicheng didn't like it, and never will. He puts on the black apron, the name _'Winwin'_ threased onto the apron, all pointing in swift ways.

Sicheng slips his black iPhone 11 into the pocket by his hips on the apron, tying the apon behind his back, stretching his neck. _"Dong Sicheng, you can do it!"_ He cheers for himself in Mandarin, he walks out and waves at some of the employee's, as well as some regualrs that he made friends with.

He walks to his assigned spot behind the counter and leans his back against it, no horny guys wanting a drink yet. He feels a buzz from his phone, taking it out, the notification shows Jaehyun's name. The text reads: Where is your work place? Then three dots appear and disappear when another meessage pops up: I finished work early, this bitch didn't pay his debt, had to kill him, and I need to make sure no one is flirting with my baby.

Sicheng chuckles at the text, sending the adress and turning off his phone, slipping it back into his pocket and turns around to see the guy from earlier. "Hi. What can I get for you?" Sicheng asks politely, pretending nothing happened just a few minutes ago, "Oh yes, can I take you home with me tonight?" He asks with a wink. Sicheng stares at him with a disapporving look, shaking his head, "Sorry, I don't think, 'take you home tonight' is a drink on the menu, you want me to get the menu for you?" Sicheng questions the man with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yes. Can I have the menu?" He asks, Sicheng nods, he slides a menu out from under the counter and hands it to the man sitting in front of him. But instead of taking the menu, he grabs Sicheng's wrists and pulls him close, his free hand on his nape, pulling him into a kiss. Sicheng squirms around, trying to free himself, his eyes furrowed in disgust. But luckily for Sicheng, the man gets pulled back and Sicheng wipes his lips with his arm, clearly disgusted.

Sicheng sees Jaehyun, how did he get here so quick? was he just nearby? Jaehyun is also in different clothes, a thick white turtleneck tucked into his black jeans, thin silver chains hanging from his neck, his hair in a hot mess, earrings dangling lightly from his ears. "Hi. My husband must've mentioned me." Jaehyun gestures to Sicheng, "I'm Jung Jaehyun, but I don't think my husband told you about what I would do if you touched him inappropriately." Jaehyun smirks, Asian squating on the floor to meet the man who is now on the ground's gaze.

The whole club was almost silent, but the song Love Shot by EXO still playing in the background. "Sicheng baby, come here." Jaehyun motions Sicheng to come ro him, Sicheng does so, getting out from behind the counter and stands next to Jaehyun. Jaehyun pulls him by the shoulder, "This is mine. And if you touch what's mine again. I might as well kill you." Jaehyun raises an eyebrow as he watches the man stand up, "Like you have the guts to do it." He rolls his eyes, Jaehyun's gaze turns dark, he then leans into Sicheng's ear, "If you think I'm about to kill him, stop me, like hug me or something." Sicheng nods.

Jaehyun gives him a peck on the lips, then lets go of Sicheng, he raises his long leg and kicks the mans stomach. The man tumbles back and lands on his side, clutching his stomach, "What the fuck-" But gets cut off when Jaehyun lands another harsh kick on the chest, then the man is on his back, Jaehyun stands over him, both legs set apart on each side of the mans body. Then Jaehyun kneels, his knees on both sides of his target's head. Jaehyun lands a punch from the right.

The man groans in pain, blood trickles down his nose, Sicheng bites his bottom lip, worried that Jaehyun might actually kill him with just a few punches. But... the man may already have a concussion due to how many times his head was being thrown around, how it crashed to the floor too. Sicheng walks towards them, the man looks dazed as Jaehyun lands another hard punch. Sicheng puts a hand on Jaehyun's shoulder, "Jaehyun... I think that's enough, he might already have a concussion..." Sicheng informs Jaehyun.

Jaehyun stands up as the man lies limp on the floor, the people that surrounded them shuffled back, Jaehyun walks to Sicheng and pulls him into his embrace by his waist. Then he kisses him for a few seconds before pulling away and aying a hand on Sicheng's head, pulling it into the side of his neck.

"He's mine. If anyone touches him inappropriately, that may happen." Jaehyun announces coldly and points at the man still on the floor. Everyone nods quickly- most people actually.

"I'll be sitting with you." Jaehyun says, everyone gets back to their business as Jaehyun sits down on thr bar stool. Some people leave and a group of what looks like High School students come in, maybe in their senior year.

Sicheng walks back behind the counter and leans on it, "Can you ask Taeyong how the kids are?" Sicheng asks, sighing when the High School students arrive, "Sure baby." Jaehyun smiles and texts Taeyong. The 4 boys sit down and Sicheng walks up to them, "Hello, how may I help you? Is it your first time here?" Sicheng questions them, all of them nod while staring bluntly at Sicheng.

"Finally 18? Finally get to know what the adults drink?" Sicheng sighs, they nod again, Sicheng gives them an ok sign and starts taking out some cheap cans of bear from the mini fridge under the table.

He picks the four cans up and place them onto the wooden table. "Anything else?" Sicheng asks, one of the boys speak up, "Oh yes, um..." He fiddles with his fingers and a blush in formed on his face, he probably wants to try those really alchohally drinks like tequila. His friends push him a bit and whispers things in his ears, but they were a bit too loud because of the loud blaring music and talking behind them, "Imagine how he could fuck you into the matress." The one with dyed blonde hair tells the one in black, "Or how big his dick could be." Another with blue hair whispers loudly.

Sicheng minds his business, pretending he didn't hear anything as he looks at Jaehyun who walks to Sicheng on the other side of the counter, laying his elbows and forearms on the wooden surface, "Taeyong said the kids want to sleep but they want you to tuck them in and tell them bed time stories since I'm apparently the, 'scary daddy'." Jaehyun states, Sicheng scoffs before responding, "Fine, Let's go home after I'm done with these boys." Sicheng smiles and Jaehyun leans over the counter to give him a sweet put short peck on the lips, "By the way, Taeyong said Yuta is being a bitch." Jaehyun grins.

"Why do you think I have him saved in my contacts as 'Yuta Bitch' then?" Sicheng jokes, "Is he hogging the kids or something?" Sicheng questions, "Mmm..." Jaehyun hums a bit and laughs at what appeared on his screen.

He turns his phone to show Sicheng as his face falls onto the table, banging his free fist onto the table while laghing hysterically. Sicheng's eyes widen when he sees the kids wearing skirts, "Huh?! Where did Yuta get skirts from?!" Sicheng's eyesbrows furrow as he zooms in onto each face of the kids trying to read their expressions, Jisung literally twirling with a happy face. Chenle with no expression standing there, and Yangyang pouting.

That's when Sicheng remembered about the four boys and the one with balck hair wanted to get layed by him. "Ah sorry, what did you guys want?" Sicheng asks as he hands back Jaehyun's phone, "Oh." The black haired male shakes his head, "Nevermind." Sicheng nods his head, "Ok, how would you like to pay, cash or credit?" Sicheng asks, tapping on the iPad that was assigned to him too, "Credit Card." The one with pink hair finally spoke.

"12,000 Korean won." (approximately 12 us dollars) The blue hair male nods, taking out a black card, wow, how it's like to be young and rich.


	11. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I present you after 10 chapters of shit: f l u f f
> 
> ps. This is cheesy af and I was rushing so my brain went back to being a 10 year old, writing random shit again

Sicheng walks out of the employee's only room with his phone in hand, back in a long black tee that is sticking out of Jaehyun's white hoodie, as well has tight blue denim jeans. Sicheng walks towards Jaehyun and smiles, but pausing to walk backwards and sign out on the clipboard.

Jaehyun holds Sicheng's hand and pulls him out of the club and walking away from the building and under the streetlight, swaying hands back and forth, Sicheng opens up his phone and the times reads 7:02. "Jaehyun-ah." Sicheng says the Korean male's name, the man responds with a hum, "What will happen to the kids if you... if you- you know." Sicheng chokes out, afraid someone might be watching them, "If I leave?" Jaehyun questions, Sicheng nods.

"What if I tell you..." Jaehyun pauses for a second, weighing the options, "I'll stay. Forever. By your side. Every single day, until the day we die. If it's organ's growing old and weak, murder, or accident. I'll stay by your side." Jaehyun states beautifully. Sicheng smiles, "For real?" He looks at Jaehyun with pleading eyes.

"For real." Jaehyun confirms, "You won't believe it but I fell for you during these two days." stopping in his tracks and pulls Sicheng into his embrace- no, into a kiss. When Jaehyun pulls away he pulls Sicheng towards his house- or should it be _their_ house now?

When the two arrive in front of _their_ house, there's little screaming and bare feet pattering on the wooden floor, Sicheng opens the door with the key, turning the handle and pushing the door open to see Yangyang holding a broken tip pencil pointing it at Yuta and Taeyong who are making out on the couch, Chenle and Jisung hiding behind him.

"What the fu-" Sicheng starts but Jaehyun pecks his lips quickly before he could finish the unnecessary word. Sicheng stomps towards the two on the couch- after he took off his shoes.

"Out." Sicheng points at the door, "Now." He finishes his small speech, pulling the two up and taking their coats, shoving them out the door throwing whatever belonged to them at them before closing the door with a huff.

"Baba!" A small voice calls out to Sicheng, Sicheng turns around and Yangyang attacks his legs, hugging them and resting his chin at Sicheng's patella (knee's, if you forgot or don't know) "That was so scary! It was like uncle Yuta and uncle Taeyong were eating each other's face's! And I has to be brave and fight them off if they came near they would eat our faces too!" Yangyang keeps telling his parents about the horrible experience he had with his two uncles.

"How about we call Hyuck and Mark next time... I don't think we can trust Taeyong and Yuta anymore." Sicheng states bluntly. Jaehyun nods his head, "Baba! I'm hungry." Jisung whines, pulling on Sicheng's long black shirt with his tiny hands.

"Then what do you guys want to eat?" Sicheng asks, ruffling the two kids' hair.

"Pho!" The three of them say at the same time, making Jaehyun and Sicheng shocked, "P-pho?" Sicheng stutters, they nod. Sicheng nods too, "Then... should we all go out? And... explore the night market?" Sicheng asks the kids, they all cheer in response, Jaehyun opens up his wallet and pulls out a stack of money. "Jaehyun-" Sicheng starts, but Jaehyun shuts him up with another peck on the lips.

"It's family time. We're supposed to spend some money." Jaehyun smiles, waving the stack in the air carelessly, Sicheng sighs, "That's not _some_ money you're holding. That's literally like 5 million won." Sicheng says, shaking his head.

"Ahhhhh, come on Sicheng, let's go." He smiles, dimples showing, pulling Sicheng's hand, "Ay! Wait!" Sicheng shouted when Jaehyun was about to pull open the door. Sicheng shakes his arm out of Jaehyun's grasp and says, "It's literally the middle of winter." Sicheng reminds Jaehyun, he sighs again, taking off to the stairs and going up, coming back down with a lot of coats in his arms.

Sicheng drops them on the floor and takes a black trench coat, givong it to Jaehyun, as Sicheng picks up a beige trench coat for himself, slipping it on, then helps the kids put on padded coats, "Now lets go." Sicheng states, picking up Jisung and taking his phone, slipping it into his coat pocket, then taking Jaehyun's hand as the male opens up the door, holding Chenle's hand when he stepped out, Yangyang skips ahead, ranting about how he's been longing to go to the night market and eat all the food and everything.

The night market actually isn't very far, it's by a place with a landslide of grass, a small hill to look up to the stars, Jisung turns his head left to right, eyes sparkling at the colorful lights, Yangyang comes back to the couple, headbutting into their connected hands. They break apart, "How about you take Jisung and I take these two rascals and we split ways, try to find some food to eat, and we meet at the hill at 8." Jaehyun explains as Chenle pretends to eat his lower thigh.

Sicheng nods, he looks at the time on his phone, it's 7:26. They still have a lot of time, Jaehyun pulls Sicheng's free hand after he slipped his phone back into his coat pocket, "Here." Jaehyun hands Sicheng a stack of money, "Jaehyun-" But again. He gets cut off by a peck on his lips. "SEE YOU!" He shouts as he pulls Chenle and Yangyang with him.

"Baba! I wanna eat some meat." Jisung says as he jumps up and down in Sicheng's hold, Sicheng laughs, "What meat?" Jisung puts his finger on his chin, as if he was thinking, "I heard Jennie noona say cow tongue was really good, can we go try?" Jisung questions, yes indeed, cow tongue has such an explicit taste to it. "How about some take out hot pot?" Sicheng asks his four year old son. Jisung nods furiously.

Sicheng walks carefully, looking around at the signs hanging high, reading them carefully, "Baba!" Jisung shouts, "Those noona's are looking at you!" Jisung says as he points behind Sicheng, Sicheng follows his little finger, seeing some women around their early 20's giggling and pointing directly at Sicheng, they jump and blush when they notice Sicheng staring right back at them, "Jisung, don't mind them, let's go eat." Sicheng states, walking away, "Baba! They're following us!" Jisung screeches, hiding in Sicheng's hold.

"It's fine Jisung, let's just get some food." Sicheng tries to get Jisung's mind off the woman behind him, Sicheng finally spots the sign in the air that read hot pot. He walks quickly, holding Jisung tightly. When he arrives in front of the stand, Sicheng sees Chinese characters displayed next to the Korean one's, _"Ah, hello, can I order... 12 mochi's, 10 fishballs, 8 steamed cabbage, 15 pig's blood rice cake, and... half a pound of cows tongue?"_ Sicheng orders in Mandarin, the man behind the stand nods, flashing a smile at Jisung before adding everything in paper bowls, putting lids on top.

 _"How many chopsticks?"_ He asks back in mandarin, Sicheng holds up two fingers as Jisung tries to push Sicheng's face to look at the women behind them. He nods, putting two pairs of chopsticks wrapped in plastic into the plastic bag that held the containers of food.

"34,000." He states in Korean, Sicheng finally got Jisung to stop, and pulls out money from his coat pocket, counting the money before he he gave it to the male, picking up the plastic bag and holds Jisung correctly, "But Baba! They won't leave us alone, you should call daddy to protect us." Jisung whispers, Sicheng hums, he takes out his phone to see the times is 7:51. He hurries to the hill, "Jisung-ah. Look at the moon. Isn't it pretty?" Sicheng asks his son, Jisung looks up.

"Yeah!" Jisung shouts excitedly, When Sicheng arrives at the hill, the other three are already there, "Sicheng... those women have been following you for a while..." Jaehyun points out as Sicheng sets everything down, letting Jisung sit in his lap and play with Sicheng's hoodie strings. "Jisung, go play with your brother's, me and baba have to set up the food." Jaehyun makes an excuse, Jisung nods as he climbs off Sicheng's lap and goes to play in the grass with the older boy's not too far away.

"Finally have you all to myself~" Jaehyun sings, he kisses Sicheng and puts a hand on the back of his head as he pushes Sicheng down, laying on the ground. "I need to mark you as mine so people won't come after you anymore." Jaehyun whispers against Sicheng's lips, Sicheng chuckles, "You're so cheesy." Sicheng responds as Jaehyun moves down to suck small purple-red marks on his neck, "DADDY! YOU LIAR!" A small voice yells, Sicheng's gaze roams towards the voice. Chenle is pointing a finger at the two as if they were guilty of crime.

"Get off daddy!" Chenle yells, trying to push Jaehyun off of Sicheng, Jaehyun dramatically rolls off of Sicheng and Chenle climbs onto his other dad's chest, eyeing the mark that had created. "What's this?" Chenle asks curiously, poking it with his pointer finger. Sicheng sits up and Chenle falls into his lap, " Let's eat before the food gets cold." Sicheng says, Chenle was at the verge to protest, but Jaehyun calls Yangyang and Jisung to come and eat already, taking the food out of the plastic bags.

Chenle pouts and crosses his arms over his chest as he huffs, Sicheng takes a pair of chopsticks and slides it out of the paper wrapping, he picks up one of the fishballs and wiggles it in front of Chenle's face, Chenle eyes the food and opens up his mouth to take a bite. Sicheng feeds Chenle as Jaehyun tackles Yangyang to get him to eat the food.

Jisung rolls on the ground, rolling down the hill and groaning, "But I'm not hungryyyyyy." Jaehyun pulls Yangyang up and hands him to Sicheng, Sicheng moves Chenle to one side of his lap and somehow fits Yangyang on the other side. Jaehyun finally catches Jisung and brings him back the hill, Sicheng opens up the other boxes to reveal braised chicken, fried chicken, and fried rice.

 _"Baba! I want that!"_ Chenle exclaims in Mandarin, pointing at the braised chicken, Sicheng hums and nods as he picks it up and feeds it to Chenle, Yangyang whines in Sicheng's hold, "Baba~ I want to eat too~" Sicheng giggles lightly, "What do you want to eat then?" Sicheng question's the six year old.

"That!" Yangyang shouts, pointing at the fried chicken, "I see... use your hands then." Sicheng rolls his eyes and Yangyang pouts, "But I want Baba to feed me!" Yangyang yells, becoming more furious within each word. Sicheng rolls his eyes _again,_ for the 500th time today, picking up the fried chicken and feeding it to Yangyang.

Little crumbs fall from Yangyang's mouth and onto the grass, as well as his lap.

"Baba... who are they?" Chenle suddenly questions Sicheng, pointing behind him, Sicheng and Jaehyun turn their heads around and 3 figures are already standing behind them.


End file.
